Humphrey the Legendary Super Wolf
by Sabere Commander
Summary: What happens when an old legend awakens? What happens when Kate drives Humphrey out the pack with something she does? More importantly what does the legend have to do with Humphrey? Read how Humphrey finds out a sad truth that allows him to ascend to become Super Wolf. Along the way he'll find new love too and will hone his powers to defend the ones he loves most against pure evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah my new series... DBZ spoof. Alpha and Omega's Humphrey. It will not follow the story line of Dbz K? Yep it takes place entirely in the Alpha and Omega Multiverse! Enjoy!...**

**Alpha and Omega**

**_"Humphrey the Legendary Super Wolf"_  
**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_"Awakening"_**

* * *

It was a cold night in Jasper park, Canada. the moon in the night sky was almost at it's fullest. Everyone was happy. Except for one wolf. His name? His name was Humphrey. He had just woken up to find his mate wasn't there! Humphrey sighed to himself. Him and Kate had been married for 2 weeks now and for the past 7 days he'd been waking up; only to find Kate is missing.

"*Sigh* Is it to much to ask for my mate to sleep with me?"

Humphrey grumpily got up. Before he had just ignored it; but tonight was the last straw. A whole week was to long. He was determined to find out why his loving and perfect Kate was ditching him every night. Humphrey smacked himself awake and followed her scent trail. he recently had been practicing on memorizing it; because of this. He didn't want it to resort to this; but he had been practicing in case he did have to find out himself...

Humphrey followed the trail for about 15 minutes until he heard whispers up ahead. Humphrey snuck behind a bush, careful not break any twigs, and peered threw a bald spot. On the other side of the bush was Kate and Garth. Humphrey snapped out of his confusion just in time to notice the 2 were talking...

"So... How have you been?..." Asked Garth.

"Good." Was all Kate replied. She did it with a smile though which made Humphrey nervous. He was about to jump in when Kate kissed Garth?! Humphrey just sat there, still in the bush, shocked and wide eyed. His mate... just cheated on him...

The 2 pulled away both smiling. "So was it good for you too?" Asked Garth with a cocky smirk on his face.

She replied "The best. Way better than Humphrey's."

At the sound of his friends name Garth's ears dropped. "Kate?... What about Humphrey? You two love each other..."

Kate laughed and Humphrey's heart sank lower. "Humphrey? No. I only married him to get out of doing alpha duties early with him needing to be taken care of as an excuse..."

"Please, Kate, please have all this be a lie..." Humphrey thought until Kate kissed Garth again. This time they howled after they finished. Humphrey eyes filled tears as he saw them. Humphrey turned and ran not making much noise other than the occasional sob that would slip by...

He ran past the head alpha's den crying freely now. This woke Winston and Eve who were wondering who was crying. The managed to get up and follow the wolf as it ran...

Humphrey ran to the edge of a cliff and howled his soul put. Releasing all of his pain out... Kate never loved him... She only used him... However after a while this all turned to rage as Humphrey thought of Garth. One of his friends, a brother in law, had done this to him!... Humphrey could feel something inside him... Something was slipping as his howl turned more into a shout of anger.

This pulsated throughout the forest waking everything. He kept on shouting only stopping to catch his breath. By this time all of the untied pack stood there staring at him. Even Kate and Garth. The shouts soon turned into what appeared to be bursts of pain... The suddenly... It slipped. Humphrey lifted his muzzle into the sky and howled one final note. It was a mixture of Sorrow, pain, and Hatred...

As his howl continued the mountain start to shake violently! Rocks began to lift up from where he was. Dark clouds ha been forming over Humphrey in the sky striking lightning everywhere. All of the sudden the howl burst into a shout as a golden light erupted from the wolfs body turning his fur golden, making his eyes completely blue with no pupils, and making every muscle in his body swell. Most were frightened, some amazed, and some... Lustful? Humphrey was now covered in easily defined muscles. Kate's tongue, a well as Lilly's, and even Eve's fell out as the saw Humphrey...

Humphrey was so filled with anger and Hate he hadn't even noticed the crowd he shouted into the air again; but this time some of the mountain would crumble. Kate approached Humphrey saying "Humphrey?! Are you okay?" Humphrey then turned towards her and Garth...

He stared at them, body looking like it was chiseled from marble, and with that he had tears in his eyes shoved past Kate to Winston. Although he had tears in his eyes he wasn't sniffling. for they were tears of pure rage. When he got to Winston he simply stated in a slightly deeper tone, that made him sound like an alpha, "Winston... I'm leaving in the morning... I thought this place was my home and everything could work out... But I was wrong... Now if you'll excuse me... I feel like hitting something..."

"Humphrey wait! You can't leave!" shouted Winston.

"Please... Winston... Don't make this any harder than it already is..."

Humphrey then was pinned. He looked up to see Eve stopping him. She was snarling and saying "You will not leave my daughter here after all-"

Humphrey pushed himself up not even acting tired as Eve fell back off him. He then started walking towards the cliff edge not even bothering to be afraid. His golden aura lighting up the area. When he was there Kate went to stop him.

"Humphrey don't!"

She pinned him. "Kate get off me-"

"No! Not until you stop! and let me help"

"Kate I'm warning you!"

Kate looked into his eyes seeing pain, regret, and anger. "Please... Humphre-"

"Kate get off me now! Before I lose what little sense of reason I have left!"

Kate immediately backed off him. The tone was that of a person who can back up their threat. Every stood back as he jumped off the cliff's edge. After about 2 seconds there was silence. Now one knew what to say. Humphrey had just-BOOM-.

An explosion at the base of the cliff shook the mountain and huge cracks began forming. The sun was now starting to come over Jasper's mountain range lightly illuminating the area. Everyone ran to the cliff edge. No one knew what to expect; but when they got there what they saw shocked them. Humphrey was at the bottom of a crater. He was still glowing yellow except it seemed like he was charging up for something. He raised his head to what everyone thought was a howl... They were wrong As soon as he shouted a huge blue beam shout out and into the sky. It was so bright it completely blocked out the rising sun to the point of only seeing shades of blue and black. everyone starred, wide eyed, at the beam until it began too thin out. When they rushed back to the edge of the cliff the bottom was covered in smoke clouds so no one could see the bottom of the crater...

Winston, fearing the worst, told Hutch and Can-do to go get him and bring him to the Head alpha den. He then told Kate, Garth, Tony, and Lilly too follow him and Eve back to the den too. They probably would need all the help the could get...

* * *

**Well there's chapter 1 for ya! Hope you enjoyed. I would greatly appreciate any reviews I could get. Thank you all so much for reading! My spoofs are never cross overs So make sure to review!**


	2. The Saiyen Pack?

**Hey everyone ****_Sabere Commander _****of the special forces organization ****_Sabere Commandos _****bringing you episode 2 of HLSW! Hope you enjoy! To be honest this is the most reviews I've had on a single chapter! Some of you'r reviews are a little... unique? None the less let's start reading again!**

**Alpha and Omega**

**"_Humphrey the Legendary Super Wolf"_**

**Chapter 2**

** "The Saiyen Pack?_"_**

* * *

Everything is dark... Quiet... Then... There is a light... In an instance everything flashes white, blinding Humphrey. When his vision comes too he sees himself in a field with another female as well as 2 other wolves. 1 wasn't with Humphrey. One wolf was bleeding out his mouth. He was in bad shape... He was crying trying to tell Humphrey something. He couldn't hear it; but he could tell it was important. Because he saw himself transforming like when he found out Kate was cheating on him. Only this time there was more rage in it... Just as he transformed everything flashed white again. This time, however, he was in a den...

He sat up and began to examine his surroundings. It was dusk. Upon closer inspection he found himself in Winston and Eve's den. He got up; but quickly fell down with a yelp. He looked at his body to see it was heavily bruised and scraped. "What the-" he thought; but then remembered yesterday. Just in time to be tackled by a blur. When he looked up it was the wolf he least wanted to see... Kate...

"Humphrey!" she cried.

He growled in return; but she ignored it and hugged him tightly. "Kate*Gasp* can't breath!*Gasp*"

She quickly let go of him and backed off. When she went to help him up he only growled and swatted her paw away. He stood up after a few failed attempts, much to his dismay, with the help of Kate. She smiled at him and he only glared and walked away-er, limped away?-from her.

Kate huffed when a thought came into mind. She smiled evilly and got into pounce position. Humphrey, not noticing this, sighed and said "Well... Looks like I have to stay another night..."

He turned around just in time to be pinned by Kate. Before he could say anything she kissed him! His went wide eyed as he struggled to get Kate off him; but his strength from yesterday was all gone. She kept kissing him and eventually she pulled away. He went to say something; but Kate clamped her paw over his mouth to silence him. she kept it clamped there as she slowly started lowering herself on him. Before she reached her intended destination, Humphrey snapped out of his trance like state and pushed her off him.

At first she was confused; but then heard paw steps coming up the path and quickly realized what he meant. Even though that's not why he was doing this. when the paw steps stopped they both looked at the den entrance only to see the whole gang showed up! There was a bit of an awkward silence before one of the omegas asked:

"Hey... Are you alright?"

Humphrey recognized the voice as Shaky. One of Humphrey's close friends.

Humphrey didn't respond. So one of his other friends asked "Hey Humphrey how are you doing?..."

Humphrey just growled in return. So Salty said "Okay, we can see this is a bad time, so we're just gonna go..."

With that they left. Except Winston, Eve and Kate. Eve hurriedly ran over to him and asked "Are alright? A fall like that should've killed you! You only look like you got into a scuffle with another omega..."

"I'm fine... I think" Humphrey muttered the last part to himself as Eve kept checking him.

"Well since you're fine Humphrey; mind telling us why you were upset?..."

Humphrey just glared at Kate and said "Maybe later..." Realizing the weren't gonna get anything outta him they decided to leave it at that until tomorrow...

* * *

Humphrey woke up again. Only this time it was midnight. Humphrey walked out if the den and looked at the sky, seeing a half moon in the center, to confirm it. He then took note that his body felt considerably stronger and that, for some reason, he was slightly more muscular than before...

"No reason for me to stay now..." Humphrey muttered to himself.

He began sneaking down the path when he froze after hearing a voice.

"Where are you going?"

Humphrey turned around to see Winston. He breathed a sigh if relief before saying to his former pack leader "I'm leaving sir. I feel strong enough and I'm healed. Plus I do f wanna make a big deal out of it..."

"Humphrey... The soon to be back leader's mate is leaving her for reasons no one knows... It's gonna be a big deal..."

Humphrey sighed realizing he was right after all. He, leader of the omegas and history maker couldn't just disappear without being noticed. He thought until he came upon an agreement not to draw attention his way. He looked back to Winston and said "I need to leave... What Kate did... I just need some time... I might come back after a year... Or maybe sooner... Just depends on how long it takes me to get over her cheating on me..."

Winston'a eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Wait, what?! With who?!"

"Ssssshhhh! I don't wanna let the pack know I'm leaving remember? Who... You'll have to ask her that one... Cause I can't mutter their name right now let alone say it..."

Winston eyed Humphrey before saying "and there's no stopping you?" Humphrey shook his head no "Fine... Just don't die... A lot of us still care about you... And don't worry... I'll talk to Kate about her late night adventures... I'll make sure Eve talks to Garth too."

Winston smiled at the last part; causing Humphrey to smile too. "Thank you... If anyone asks I'm dead... Last thing I need is her hunting me down..." With that he ran off towards the train tracks...

* * *

In a train Cart some where heading threw Jasper Pack a she-wolf was sleeping in it... She was behind some crates when she heard a loud thump. Her eyes shot open immediately and she picked her head up. She managed to hear done muffled groans. She stealthily decided to make her way around the Crate Stack and found a wolf howling... It put her into a trance like state and she accidentally knocked over lamp...

* * *

Humphrey was running towards the train tracks. He knew a train was coming; because he could see the smoke from where he's at already. If he didn't hurry he would miss it! Humphrey sped up and saw the train reeling by up ahead. He also saw that there was an open train cart at the end. He jumped, hoping for the best.

He managed to land with a heavy thump. He groaned to himself as it kinda hurt. He managed to stay up and say to himself "Man, I gotta get in better shape..."

Humphrey turned around and looked out as Jasper sped by. "Well... so long Jasper... You've been good to me..." Humphrey then let out a beautiful howl that seemed as if it were by an angel... but that was all stopped when he heard some metal clanging coming from the shadows...

* * *

The she-wolf froze hoping the wolf hadn't heard it. She opened her eyes to see the wolf staring into the shadows. He managed to choke out "H-Hello... who's there?..."

She slightly gained some confidence back as she noticed his voice cracking; but then he got to close for comfort and she shouted out "KIO-KEN!"

"Kio what?" With one quick chop, to the back of his head, she knocked him out. At first she was a little scared. Was he one of her old pack? A mercenary scent to kill her? She just stared at his body during the moonlight and thought "Is it just me... or does he look oddly familiar..."

* * *

**Time Skip**

**The Next morning...**

Humphrey woke up with a head splitting head ache. "Augh..." He groaned feeling his head. He then remembered "Oh Shit! The train!" He quickly jumped up only to yelp when his, already injured, head hit the ceiling. He grabbed his head again before he looked around and as vision, slowly, adjusted to the dark environment.

he noticed something odd about the ceiling being unusually low for a train cart before he realized... "I'm in a den..."

At first he thought it was Kate's before he, again, realized it couldn't be hers. The head alpha den was way bigger than this one. Plus it was surrounded by rock, above ground. This one looks like it's underground. He decided to figure out were he is and headed outside.

When he got outside he was amazed... "Wow... This place is beautiful..."

He had a huge grin plastered onto his face that made him look like a mad man. There was a wolf next to the den. From the way it looked he could tell it was a female. He walked up and tapped her on her shoulder. "Hey you need some help?"

She instantly screamed "KIO-KEN!" turned around and punched him. Only this time instead of getting knocked out he was sent into a wall! And then passed out...

* * *

"Oh my god!" She shouted as she ran towards him.

When she got to him it wasn't exactly a pretty sight. His ribs looked like they collapsed in on him. "Ouch..."

She then thought "Well... It's not the worst hit he's taken...

_**Flashback**_

**Last Night as they left the Train**

She was about to hop off the train. When she thought "Wait... i just knocked him out... Meaning if he isn't bad I could've made him miss his stop... damn it..."

She lugged him onto her back and got into a pounce position. She then leaped off the speeding train and landed perfectly. Only problem being she was lighter than when she jumped. She turned around to see the male wolf face planted on a random rail way sign He then fell down still unconscious. She continued dragging him until he fell off about for short cliffs, about 2 feet each, before she came up with an idea.

She left the body alone for about 10 minutes until she came back with half a hallow log. She managed to get him on to it and pulled about a mile with a vine before they hit a steep slope and it rolled her onto it. As it went off the edge she managed to catch herself midair by flying. Unfortunately the log kept speeding towards the bottom of the cliff face...

"Oh no!" she shouted as she flew down to catch it. Unfortunately it was in vain as it hit the ground shattering into a million pieces. She got closer and began searching the wreckage to see what became of the wolf.

She stopped dead in her tracks at a strange sight. The wolf hadn't been killed upon impact like she suspected! Instead he was just snoring loudly. She decided she couldn't just blindly drag him threw the dark so she searched for a den. After 20 minutes, or so, of searching she found a nice, rundown, abandoned den. She went back and dragged him into the den...

_**Flashback End**_

She looks him over and to her surprise he's already healing! As she looks over his body she couldn't help but smirk. He wasn't ugly; in fact he was kinda cute. Why did he run away?... He doesn't seem violent like the rest of her pack; but there's no way to tell. One things for certain... He definitely could be a mate"-NO-" Her mind screamed as she brushed away any thoughts relating to said subject... "Wolves and us can't mate right? Only the wolves inside our own pack can mate with each other..."

With thoughts deep in mind she became depressed. she would never have a family of her own; because all of her pack thinks she betrayed them... Courtesy of their current leader Freezer... since he's been in charge they've been getting into constant wars... That's all they did... find a pack and wipe it out... With these's depressing thoughts in her head she fell asleep...

She woke up later around mid-day and found the wolf was gone! Were had he gone?! She began to panic until she heard a voice, this time more distant, shout "Ah! Don't hurt me again!"

She turned around to see a wolf hiding in the den she found. He had a black top to his coat, grey in the middle, and silver on the underbelly of it. She starred for minute. Unbeknownst to her she had gotten closer. Uncomfortably close, as she starred into his blue eyes, as if she was in a trance; before Humphrey pulled her out of it by saying "Um... Hi... I'm Humphrey..."

She, realizing how close she was, backed away blushing. "Hi... I'm Shelby..."

Humphrey just starred back at her. She was black, with a white underbelly, and had a faded grey scare going across her muzzle. (Just her muzzle. Not her face like Hutch.) This caused her to blush even more as he did the same thing he did. Only this time she wasn't as nervous as before. There was something about his calm attitude that said he wasn't going to harm her.

They both quickly snapped out of the trance like state before looking back at each other. she smiled a half heart'd smile; but when she looked at him it was a warm, kind smile, that made her insides melt... "Why am feeling this way?! I barely even meet him and just learned his name!" she thought.

She finally, after about a minute of silence, said "W-What pack are you from?..."

"Me? I'm from the United Eastern and Western Packs of Jasper park..." replied Humphrey.

"Oh... I hear they let alphas be with omegas now..." She commented...

"Yeah..." he meagerly replied...

She could tell what she said upset him; but her curiosity got the better of her before she asked "Well... Why did you leave? Sounds like a great place to live."

"My mate, an alpha... cheated on me..." Humphrey replied.

She could tell he was holding back tears. He just stared at the ground. Not making a sound. However she also noticed something strange... His energy spiked when he mentioned his mate cheating on him...

She was now a little nervous because of how much it increased."He couldn't be from the same pack... could he?" She was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw a paw waving in front of her face. she looked and saw it was Humphrey's.

"What?" She asked.

He only smiled before saying "I said: What pack are you from?"

"Oh... I'm from pack called the... the... Saiyens..." She closed her eyes and winced, waiting for him to run away, yell or, try to kill her. Instead however, when she opened her eyes he was just sitting there. Like nothing had happened. "Wait... aren't you gonna run away screaming or try to kill me?"

Humphrey gave her a weird look before he said "Noooo... Why would I?"

"Wait... You don't know who, or what, the Saiyen Pack is?"

"Not a clue." He replied with a smile still plastered on his muzzle.

She breathed a sigh of relief before he yawned. "You tired already?"

"Well, considering my ribs still haven't fully healed yeah. I'm tired."

They looked outside and saw it was dusk already. "Wow.. How time flies..."

"Yep well good night!"

With that he lied down on his side and started to go to sleep. She lied down too; but before she could fall asleep could breezes picked up and she started shivering. She picked her head up after 10 minutes or so and looked over at him. "How is he not freezing?" she thought. It was only then that she noticed his abnormally large coat and realized it was because of how fluffy it was that he retained heat easily. She then realized she had huddle next to him the night before to keep them from freezing. Now she knew he didn't need it unlike her well groomed fur. Much to her dismay She would have to huddle next to him again if she was going to get any sleep at all...

She slowly pawed over to him; making sure not to wake him up. When she was close enough she could feel the heat radiating off his body. This only served to give her more reason to snuggle up next to him for warmth. So she did just that carefully and slowly moving so she was laying back to back next to him. She was still cold tough. that feeling soon went away though when he rolled over. She tensed up at first; but then realized e was still asleep. This time his right forearm was one her side making her blush a bit; but that soon went away when she felt how much more warmer she got. She quickly lost grip of her senses as the let the heat wisp her off into sleep...

**So... Hope you like that chapter! Don't worry _Lemon girl_I might have some scenes later on in the story you might like. Now! make sure you all review! Is this girl possibly a replacement for Kate? What will happen between Humphrey and Shelby? You'll just have to wait and find out! MORE reviews=FASTER updates!... Also every time one of these happens:**

* * *

**That just means the person the stories focusing on is currently switching or time skips!...**


	3. 2 Saiyen Wolves?

**Yo's ****_Sabere Commander _****here with another chapter! After this Call of Duty: Omega Warfare will be updated. So this one'll slow down after this K? enjoy!**

* * *

**Alpha and Omega**

**"_Humphrey the Legendary Super Wolf"_**

**Chapter 3**

_**"2 Saiyen Wolves?"**_

* * *

We find our favorite wolf in a dark den. He was having another dream only this one he was back in Jasper again. He was glowing red. He was also chanting something. He was massive in muscle size, at least 50% bigger than Garth and he was on the ground staring up. Upon closer inspection he found out he was staring at a wolf glowing purple while flying in the sky. He then took notice of Jasper. It looked like it had been threw hell... He continued looking threw out the crater infested field until he saw one of his friends on the ground. from the way he was lying something was wrong. When Humphrey got closer he saw it was Salty... he was... dead... Tears filled his eyes as the chant became clear now...

"Kaaaa..."

"Wake up..."

"Meeee..."

"Wake up..."

"Haaaa..."

"Meeee..."

"Wake up..."

"HAAAAAAA!-"

"WAKE UP!"

Humphrey snapped open his eyes and saw brown eyes gazing into his. e then realized it was Shelby... "What?! what is it?!"

"It's nothing... just you sounded like you were having a bad dream... that's all..."

They sat there before Humphrey said "Ummm... Shelby?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you lying on my chest?"

Her eyes became wide has she jumped off him practically hitting her head on the ceiling. "Ow, ow, ow..."

"You okay?." Asked Humphrey. He looked worriedly at her head until she responded:

"Yeah, fine..."

He noticed that something was wrong and decided, to ask her about it. "Well might as well... Since I'm probably going to be staying here now..." Humphrey thought. "Hey... what's on you'r mind?..."

She didn't respond at first. "Come on. You helped me. Let me help you..."

She looked at him weird before she asked "How did I help you?"

"Well... You made sure I didn't end up in a random place all alone... and you dragged until you found a den... and to top it all of you made sure I didn't freeze to death last night." Humphrey smiled. Clearly oblivious as to the fact he didn't need others to keep warm.

She thought for a minute, before sighing, and decided to tell him... "Well... I'm from a dangerous pack. They're called the Saiyen Pack as you already know..." Humphrey just nodded his head in understanding. "Well it's no ordinary pack... We're extremely strong and if trained can become the strongest wolves on the planet..."

"Woah..." was all Humphrey could say. If this pack was any where near as tough as they say he was in shock the didn't rule all of Canada by now.

"But there's a problem... We were few in number... and when a a bunch of packs united to fight us... we were drove to near extinction..." She said with tears in her eyes. Humphrey didn't know what to say... To be one of the last of you'r pack would be devastating to him. So he did the only thing he could do... He leaned in and hugged her. At first she tensed up as she started crying into his shoulder.

"Only me, V, Nap, and Rad are the last survivors... I'm last female..." She continued crying into his shoulder.

After a few minutes she broke away from the hug, having thoroughly soaked his coat in tears. She sniffled a bit before continuing. "That didn't stop our knew self appointed leader though... He still sent us on missions to kill and wipe out packs... I've wiped out 4 with my bare paws..."

She started crying again and once again Humphrey hugged her. When they pulled away she wasn't crying as much. So he decided to ask "Why'd you leave? Aside from the obvious reasons..."

She looked like she was about to cry again when Humphrey put his paw on her shoulder. He smiled; but it didn't help much. She manage to stutter out one thing that'll stick with Humphrey forever... "Rad and Nap... they... raped me..."

* * *

**Back with United packs**

Kate was getting ready to leave in search of Humphrey. She had asked what happened to him yesterday and heard an answer she ever wants to hear again...

_**Flashback**_

Kate had just woken up, only to see Humphrey wasn't there. She saw her dad sitting on the ledge of the den and trotted up to him. She heard him sigh like something was on his mind so she decided to ask him about it. "Hey dad? You alright?"

He jumped when he heard her voice. This kinda confused her as he had never done this before. "K-Kate wha-what are you doing up this early?"

Okay now she knew something was definitely up. He was acting way to nervous. "Nothing. This is the time I always wake up..." He breathed a sigh of relief that didn't go unnoticed by Kate. "Hey dad? Have you seen Humphrey lately?"

H looked like he just saw a ghost before he managed to stutter out "N-no..."

"So you haven't seen Humphrey?"

"I'm yes I did!... He's... dead..."

Winston words echoed threw her head. Although she was sure he was hiding something from her it still hurt to hear that... It just so happened Eve had been listening as she got up stretching. "WHAT?!" She blurted out. "HOW?!"

"Yeah! Show me where he is!"

Now with the pressure from his wife and daughter, both of which he's never lied too, Winston and Humphrey's plan began to fall apart... Courtesy of Winston... "I can't!"

"Why not?" asked Kate.

"Because he... uh... he was... hit by train..." said Winston.

Both females gave him a weird look before Eve walked up to him and pushed him on his back, paw to throat, and said "Winston, dear... You know how I feel about liars... Now are you gonna tell us the truth? Or am I gonna have to force it out of you..." She started growling at the last part.

Winston, having already experienced her wrath first hand when they were younger didn't want to push t. So he just spilled his guts... metaphorically... He admitted everything to them about the plan. Minus the Kate cheating on Humphrey part... Eve let him up before getting ready with Kate to go drag Humphrey back...

_**Flashback end**_

Kate heard her mother calling for her outside the den and rushed off to catch up to her. As they were running she asked "Hey mom, how much further until the train?"

Before her mom replied the whistle went off directly ahead of them signaling it's location. The approached the train and jumped on board...

* * *

**Back with Humphrey!**

Humphrey could barely move. He felt rage boiling inside of him. It was similar to the one he had with Kate. only this one was outrage that someone would do such a thing... He stared at the ground as the den shook. His main started to defy gravity as it floated upward. At first Shelby thought they had been found. Until she scanned the area only to find the power was radiating off of him.

Small stone began to levitate up towards the ceiling as his hair faded to golden then black. His eyes seeming loosing their pupils when his gold fur would come out. "T-those... bastards..." Was all he said.

Shelby had never thought he could have that much strength. It dwarfed hers easily. "Humphrey..."

"T-Those monsters... will pay..."

"Humphrey..." She had to do something quick otherwise he could loos control and make the whole den collapse on them. She tried shouting his name; but nothing got threw to him. "HUMPHREY!" Finally out of options and dangerously low she did the only thing to snap him out of his anger. "Fuck... *Smooch*"

Humphrey's eyes widened as he came to and saw what she was doing. He just stared at her. Neither pulled away. Humphrey, too shocked to do anything, and Shelby, had her eyes closed. Her eyes slowly opened to reveal Humphrey looking at her. She blushed a bright red threw her fur as she starred back. Finally they broke away when they needed air.

"Shelby that was-"

"I know stupid, but it was the only way to get you to stop with out physically hurting you..."

"Shelby... I was gonna say that was amazing."

She looked back at a smiling Humphrey. She was to shocked to say anything. This stranger wolf, was willing to kill because of what those bastards did to her. he's a;ready showed her more kindness then anything else in her life.

"Hellooooo? I said: That was-"

He was silenced by her kissing him again. This time they both accepted it. Humphrey puled her closer and she the same. Although she was definitely still stronger. At this time a million thoughts were running threw both of their heads. in Humphrey's:

"Is this real? Am I really falling for her? Am I ready to love again?"

And in Shelby's:

'What am I doing?! We've only known each other for 3 days... but something seems right about it... no it can't be is he a... there's no other explanation... I've never been attracted to anyone other than wolves from my pack before... Only Saiyen wolves... but they were all assholes... He can't be one can he?"

By this time Shelby was on her back with Humphrey still kissing her. The broke away to breath. In the brief moment they weren't kissing one thought passed threw their mins at the same time...

"I've finally found the one for me..."

* * *

**Well! Make sure to review! Kate and Eve are searching to bring Humphrey home, because Winston sucks at lying, Shelby reveals some of her past and we learn her and Humphrey are developing feelings for each other! Kate and Eve better find them quick or else it could be too late! _S__abere Commander _OUT!**


	4. Humphrey's an Alpha's Alpha

**Hey every one! I'm back here with Episode 3 of Dragon Ba-er-I mean! Humphrey the Legendary Super Wolf! Make sure to review! This is a record breaking Chapter with over 5,000 words! My current record is 3,770!...**

* * *

_**"Humphrey the Legendary Super Wolf"**_

**Chapter 4**

**"****_Humphrey's an Alpha's Alpha"_**

* * *

Humphrey woke up inside a familiar den. He looked to his left and saw Shelby still asleep. He smiled as he got up and walked out of the den to start the day. Humphrey had been there for about a week. In that time he had learned a lot from Shelby. 1 was how to hunt. Another was how to sens someone's energy: an ability he wished she taught him before he learned how to hunt. The final one was one called the Kio-Ken. It amplified the users maximum power. The only draw back being one couldn't loose control while using it other wise their body would be severely damaged.

Humphrey was out side now. He used his kia, another thing she taught him about, to search around for any dear or caribou he could catch for them. Humphrey locked onto it and began to run to it's location. He didn't bother being stealthy as that would just slow down the hunt. He used his incredible speed to catch a caribou before it even got a chance to react and with one mighty crack he had bitten, and broken, it's neck...

He dragged it back to the den where he laid it down for Shelby when she woke up. He then walked back out side and once he was sure no one was watching flew into the sky towards an isolated meadow. He landed there and let out a sigh. He had made it there in one piece. Humphrey never did trust flying; not since that experience with Marcel back in Saw Tooth.

He was here for a very important reason. As far as h knew Shelby couldn't sense this far; so she'd have no idea what he was doing. He charged up as much kia as he could and shouted "Kio-ken times 2!"

His body swelled and his muscles larger. He smirked. He started practicing this one about 3 days ago; after he had mastered the Kio-ken with the help of Shelby. Now he could maintain it with ease. He decided to take it up a notch and said "Kio-Ken times 3!"

This time a red aura burst around him engulfing him in red flames of pure energy. His body's muscles also got even bigger. Now they were bigger than when he first went super wolf. However, he has yet to transform since then seeing as Shelby has always calmed him down when he go pissed at something. This one he had to maintain focus in or risk injuring his body. He didn't have a problem with it; but if Shelby caught onto to his training sessions it would mean hell to pay; seeing as she told him not to use it unless he had to.

She could withstand u to Kio-Ken x2. He was sure he could do a Kio-Ken x4; but wasn't going to risk blowing his body out when there's no threat. He did his best to hold this form as long as he could, which was about 35 minutes, before he let out a held breath and powered down. He had really enjoyed his private practice time. It was the only time he felt like he wasn't being judged. He liked Shelby; but she always seemed like she didn't want to do anything fun, or take any risks. He knows she's an alpha; but come on!...

That was one thing he missed about Kate though. Even thought she was an alpha; she new how to let go and have fun... "Maybe a little too much..." Humphrey thought when he was brought out of his thoughts by rustling in some near by bushes. His head snapped onto them and he watched carefully for any movement. he didn't see any so he let his guard down. All of the sudden he heard a voice call

"Humphrey!"

His eyes widened as he recognized the voice well... It was Kate! Humphrey quickly turned and sped off in the other direction; but not before casting one glance over his shoulder and saw Kate running in his direction, followed by Eve! As he ran he decided to speed up and loose them before they got too close to the den. He shouted into the air:

"Kio-Ken!"

"Kio, what?" Asked Kate before they saw a red aura burst around Humphrey and he take off. The could see him for a good minute before he disappeared; seeing as red doesn't exactly blend in with the blue hue everything else had at about 9 in the morning...

When Humphrey got back to the den, about 5 minutes of none-stop Kio-ken running he found Shelby waiting for him outside. She wasn't happy at all...

"Where were you!?"

"Listen Shelby I can explain later we gotta go!"

"Why?" asked a confused Shelby.

"Well, while I was improving my Kio-ken times 3 I heard a-"

"WHAT?! I TOLD You NOT TO GO ABOVE 2!"

"Huh? Oh yeah... Listen it's not important-"

"How's that not important?! You could've killed you'r self I would've never found you! Don't I mean anything to you!?" Shouted Shelby tears slightly forming in her eyes.

Humphrey couldn't respond. He'd never thought about it like that. He sighed before saying: "Listen... I'm sorry Shelby... What I did... it was selfish and I wasn't thinking about you..." Humphrey wiped a tear that had made it's way down her cheek. "But listen... we need to go... My Ex-mate Kate is gonna be here any moment-"

"Humphrey!"

"Fuck..."

* * *

Shelby looked over his shoulder and saw a beautiful tan she-wolf running up next too what looked like and older version of her. Only her coat was more faded and she had a white under belly. "Is that Kate?" Shelby thought. "No wonder Humphrey loved her... But I can't let her take Humphrey from me! He's the one! I know it!" Shelby stepped out from behind Humphrey and intercepted Kate before she could reach Humphrey.

"Hey, um, excuse me. I need to get by to talk to my friend over there."

"Oh! Sorry! You know Humphrey too?"

"Yeah, I'm his mate..."

"Funny... he never mentioned a mate..." Shelby lied. She walked back over to Humphrey, spun him around and kissed his cheek. She could see Kate's ear twitch when she did that. "Humphrey go inside and get lunch ready for our guests please."

"Wait what?!"

"You heard me, Humphrey get the meal, that you caught, after being trained by me, ready while I make small talk with our guests."

Humphrey gave her a weird look; but did so anyways. "She's acting weird..." he thought as he left.

Outside, once Humphrey left earshot Kate growled "What the hell was that!"

"What?"

"You know what..." Kate continued to growl.

"What? He's my friend and I like him... Besides the last thing he needs is a 2 timing bitch like you."

With that said Kate pounced on her and shouted "You whore! He's my mate!"

"No, he's my boyfriend! You're the whore!"

Kate had bitten onto Shelby's right foreleg and Shelby onto Kate's ear. Eve? Eve just sat on the side lines not sure whether or not to cheer her daughter on, for attacking the one trying to steel away her love, or if she should scold her; because it was Kate's fault they were in this mess. During the time they were searching for Humphrey Kate had confessed to her mom, about cheating on Humphrey, when Eve asked her why he had ran away and why he was so upset.

Humphrey came out of the den just in time to see them fighting and shout "Hey break it up!" He padded over to them said "Kio-ken times 2." before he pulled them apart; continuously holding them apart until they stopped growling and snapping at each other. When they had stopped he glared at both of them. "Kate! You shouldn't be attacking my friend!"

Kate looked shocked.. "B-But..."

Shelby just smirked from behind Humphrey before his gaze fell on her. "... and you should know not to let her drag you into fights!" Humphrey sighed as he headed towards the den calling back "The foods ready..." with that he disappeared into the den.

Shelby just smiled at Kate and, surprisingly enough, trotted over to the entrance. Kate was still in too much of a shock to say anything, let alone do anything. Her mother came up and smacked her crossed the face, lightly, and said:

"Come on Kate! Humphrey and... that... 'she-wolf' invited us to lunch... let's go before they do anything she'll regret." Eve added the last part with a smile. Eve padded over to the den with Kate following close behind...

* * *

"Woah..." was all Kate could mummer upon seeing the lunch placed out.

It consisted of 1 caribou, a few dear legs, and 4 rabbits! It was definitely enough to feed them all with left overs to spare!. "Well? What are you waiting for? Dig in!" Shouted Humphrey.

Without a moment to loose Eve, Shelby, and Kate dug into the food. They continued to eat ferociously until Kate noticed something. Humphrey wasn't eating. That's when it clicked; that since he's still an Omega, just a loner, he would still follow law and eat last; like he was raised to. She then looked back towards the food and was shocked to see most of it gone! All that was left was 1 dear leg and rabbit. Sensing Kate had stopped eating Shelby stops and Eve follows suit. It wasn't until then that they all noticed what was left; which by the time they stopped was a rabbit. They all felt bad for Humphrey and ashamed at them selves. they had just ate all of Humphrey's hard earned kills and left him with the equivalent of scraps...

"Sorry Humphrey..." was Kate's reply.

"Yeah, I got carried away..." Was Shelby's.

"I'm truly sorry Humphrey. As a pack leader I should be more responsible for my actions..." Was Eve's apology.

Humphrey just smiled at them. This of course confused them until Humphrey spoke:

"Don't be. You guy's are happy; so I'm happy!' Replied Humphrey with that smile never leaving his face.

It was then that both Kate and Shelby realized why they loved him. It was because no matter how wrong you did him; he'd always find a way to give you a second chance, or help you in you'r time of need. He always cared... He always forgave...

Humphrey quickly finished the rabbit and they all sat in an awkward silence until Eve decided to break the ice. "Well Humphrey! How have you been?"

"Um pretty good I guess..."

"Anything in particular like what you've been doing?"

"...Or who you've been doing..." Kate thought to herself as she waited for his response to her mother's question.

"Well there's really not much to tell. When I ran away and hopped on the train I was knocked out by Shelby; because she didn't know me and was afraid I was gonna hurt her. Then I awoke the next day only to be knocked out again for startling her when she was dragging a kill back this den. We then shared back stories with each other and she trained me how to fight and hunt."

Kate's ears pricked when she heard him say "... trained me how to fight..." She got an evil idea on how she could get Humphrey back. "Hey Humphrey? Think you could take me on?"

She smirked as he replied "Definitely."

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Kate stood up and got into a defensive stance; but Humphrey didn't get up. Instead he just yawned.

"I'd love too. However, times a little short as you can see." He pointed out of the den to show it was already sunset. Maybe tomorrow Kate. I'm a little tired from my practicing from earlier today. I'm heading to bed." Humphrey got up and walked to his favorite spot at the end of the den and lied there watching the sunset as he fell asleep.

"Yeah... I guess..."

Everyone else went to lay down in their respective spots...

* * *

**Middle of the Night**

Kate woke up and found herself freezing. It made sense seeing as they were farther North than Jasper, so it was colder than Jasper. She looked at her mom; who wasn't shivering. probably because she's more resilient then her. She looked over to Humphrey and blushed. Humphrey was laying on his back, with his legs spread apart, sleeping comfortably with hid tongue hanging out with absolutely no problems.

"He looks nice and warm..."

Kate pawed over to him and went to snuggle next to him when she saw he looked abnormally large. She looked over to his left side and saw Shelby doing the same as her. "You!" They both shout/whispered at the same time.

"What are you doing here?!" Shout/whispered Kate.

"I'm snuggling up to my boyfriend. What are you doing!?"

Kate blushed before she said "I'm snuggling up to my mate!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Well he's not you'r mate anymore! You don't deserve him!"

"What ever! He's still my Humphrey!"

"No, he's mine!"

Humphrey began to stir in his sleep and they both froze for like 3 minutes. When he stopped stirring they went back to talking.

"Look I love him!" Kate whispered to Shelby.

"Yeah, well I love him too!" Shelby whispered back.

"Well we can't both have him!... Can we?"

"I don't know or care! All I know is I'm gonna be with him! Out of all the jerks I dated he's the best wolf I've ever known and the kindest to me."

"I love him too... I just made a stupid mistake and chose lust over love... I can't live with out him..."

"Look I could care less what you do... I'm going to sleep with Humphrey tonight... Night..."

Shelby scooted closer to Humphrey and wrapped her fore paws around his chest and buried her head into his shoulder. Kate, realizing there's no point in arguing even further did the same only with her fore paws around his waist line. They both had a similar experience as to when Shelby first snuggled with Humphrey. They both quickly lost their sense and let the warmth, radiating off of Humphrey, wisp them away into sleep...

* * *

**Morning**

Humphrey began to wake up. He slept like a baby, completely comfortable, even though he has no idea why. He opened his mouth and closed 2 times making a slight smacking sound before trying to get up. H then realized he's on his back ad he can't get up. He moves his right fore paw and notices it weighed down. He looks to his left and notices Shelby's on his left paw. "So that can only mean..." His eyes widened as he looked down to his right arm only to see Kate also latched onto him. He was shocked to say the least. Shelby was snuggling with him along with Kate... 2, not one, but 2! Hot alphas were snuggling next to him as he slept. Yes grabbed one did cheat on him; it doesn't make it any less of an achievement...

He decided to go back to sleep as it was just to comfortable to wake them up. Plus it was pretty early. so he went back to sleep and continued sleeping for about 2 hours before waking up to having water splashed on him...

* * *

**15 minutes earlier...**

Shelby and Kate woke up at the same time. The both sat up and saw each other; but chose not to say anything. Kate then looked at Humphrey, still asleep, and asked:

"Wow... You'd think he'd be up by now. He didn't even sleep this long when he was in the United Packs... right?" Shelby looked at him before chuckling and heading out the den. Confused, Kate followed her. "What? What's so funny?"

Shelby just kept walking for 10 seconds before replying "He never sleeps in..."

"How do you know? I mean sometimes I sleep in-"

"No Kate... He _never _sleeps in..."

It took a few seconds before Kate's mind connected the dots and it went off in her head like a bingo board. He had woken up already and went back to sleep. Knowing this she blushed and her eyes widened. Shelby just laughed at her reaction.

"Come on. Let's go get some food."

Shelby ran off with Kate following her. Shelby decided to show off a bit; by using her kia to speed up. To her surprise Kate managed to stick with her. She then focused more of her kia and sped up. It soon turned into a race with out a destination with Kate an Shelby neck'n neck. Eventually Kate took the lead and smirked back at Shelby. Shelby then smirked as she shouted "Kio-ken!" and a red aura erupted from around her body and she caught up to Kate.

However she stopped after a she was about to take the lead. Kate stopped and was panting heavily. "Hey why'd you stop?"

Shelby shushed Kate and replied. "I learned a technique a while back that allows me to sense other living beings. There's a whole herd of them up there..."

"Woah... you got to teach me it..."

"Listen. I'm just gonna run in and grab a caribou okay? I'm fast enough so the won't see me. When I kill the first, they'll be to shocked to react to you charging in and killing another, got it?"

Kate nodded showing her understanding. The quickly got ready to attack. Shelby launched her self at the 2nd closest caribou; bringing it down at an incredible speed. All the caribou turned to see her and were stunned they hadn't seen it coming. When the caribou closest to them had turned to run, it was already to late, as Kate jumped up and quickly severed it's windpipe and broke it's neck.

"Nice job..." Said Shelby as she came over dragging her kill with ease.

"Hey how is it so easy for you? I'm mean, no offence, but you don't look like the most physically fit alpha I've ever seen."

"Well I'll tell you when we get back. There's a lot about me and Humphrey that you don't know about."

"Oh... okay..." Kate was a little worried that what she didn't know about was them mating; but she wasn't sure...

They eventually got back to the den where they found Eve waiting outside. They greeted her and dragged the kills inside. When they got inside Humphrey was still sleeping. "Hmmm..." Shelby thought to herself. They had to find a way of waking him up or he could become nocturnal.

"Hey Kate bring me that wooden bowl full of water."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want him becoming nocturnal... at least not before we mate..."

Kate was sightly relieved to hear they didn't mate; but she was a little suspicious of her motives with the bowl. She handed Shelby the bowl, none the less, and Shelby immediately emptied t's contents over Humphrey; who just snored in return.

"Ugh..." They both said. They then noticed he was talking in his sleep. Although they couldn't hear all of what he was dreaming they could at least tell what he was thinking about... Them... A smile crept onto both of their faces. They then looked at each other and nodded. They walked up to both of Humphrey's ears and whispered... less then clean... things into them...

'Mini' Humphrey was being woken up. He soon was out full extent (About 7 in. long) and he was smiling in his sleep. Then Kate and Shelby looked at each other and offered a cheap smile before they both licked him... He instantly jumped up, with a yelp, before noticing the two.

"Wha?... Were you two?... What?..."

Shelby walked over and patted him on his back before saying "Relax. You were still asleep when we got back with the kill so we tried to wake you up and succeeded." Shelby walked away making sure he noticed her swaying her ass.

Humphrey not only noticed this; but his jaw fell open. Kate too took notice and she followed suit; with similar results. When they 2 got outside they asked Eve if she wanted to come eat. She replied she wanted to stay outside and enjoy the morning air before eating. So the two walked back inside and began to eat.

"Humphrey? Why don't you eat?" asked Shelby as she stopped to hear his reply. Kate also stopped.

"Oh well... I my old pack I was an omega so it's just habit... Also I wouldn't be very nice if you didn't get you'r fill right? It was you'r hunt anyways." Humphrey replied with a smile.

"You don't have to Humphrey; but it's appreciated. Hey, why don't you sit next to me and eat?" Offered Kate. This time Shelby's tail twitched.

Humphrey just declined not really showing any emotion. After they were done Eve came in and pretty much ate all that was left. When they had finished Humphrey walked outside with Shelby.

"Where are you going?" asked Kate, hoping to tag along.

"Oh we're just going to train in fighting. You're welcome to watch if you want." replied Humphrey. If one listened closely they could hear a certain she wolf cursing to herself.

"I'd love to Humphrey. Plus you still owe me that spare remember?"

Humphrey just chuckled and said "alright you'll get you'r spare. Just don't interfere with mine and Shelby's spare. You could get hurt and in case you haven't noticed we don't exactly have any medical supplies in the den. Kate nodded and followed them to a distant field. Some parts of it had small craters in it others were unharmed.

"This area doesn't look stable... Are you sure-"

"Yep! It didn't always look like this ya know!" replied Shelby.

* * *

**Later at the end training spare between Humphrey and Shelby...**

Kate was bored out of her mind. She had been watching the two do stupid poses and and breathers the whole time. Certainly nothing threatening. She yawned and Shelby caught onto this.

"Whelp Humphrey time for the spare!"

"Wait what? are you sure? I mean you'r leg doesn't look fully healed since last time." Humphrey retorted.

"Yeah it's fine. Tested it out when me and Kate went hunting. Plus I think she's getting bored. Let's show her what you and I can do!"

With that Shelby jumped back into her battle stance. Humphrey did the same. A pure white aura surrounded Shelby. Humphrey's aura was blue. Kate's head, and Eve's head, picked up when this happened.

"Haaaaaa!" The both started shouting.

The ground shook beneath them. Kate, at first thought it was an earthquake until she saw it was coming from them. Shelby, after about 2 minutes of charging threw her head into the air as the aura intensified around her. When her head went back down to watch Humphrey the aura shrank; but was gong crazy.

The earthquakes weakened for a second before intensifying worse than before as Humphrey continued to charge up. Huge gusts of wind started swirling around him as his aura became bigger. After another minute of charging he threw his head into the air, releasing a grunt, as his aura shot outward sending huge gusts of wind in every direction; almost blowing Eve and Kate away...

When they had stopped Humphrey's was closer to his body and it seemed to be floating away from him. Unlike Shelby's. Who's was violent and wild with how it radiated. They both smirked and jumped at each other. They landed blows in each their at incredible speeds that their two bystanders could barely keep up with. Shock waves echoed and the ground shook. all they could see now were glimpses of them.

"Wow... I knew Humphrey had gotten stronger since he left... but I didn't think he'd get this strong..." All Eve could do was nod in agreement as their eyes tried to follow the action.

Finally the two clashed in the center of the field. Both pushing; neither giving any leeway for the other. Rocks started lifting off the ground as the two continued the struggle for another 10 seconds. Humphrey becoming frustrated, even though he was about to win, shouted:

"Kio-ken!" This was just what Shelby needed to turn the tide in her favor. She fell backwards, allowing Humphrey to role over her and kicked him into the air over her. (Think Street Fighter Ken and Ryu's grab.) She flipped herself over and dashed towards him. His red aura faded as he had lost focus when she flipped him. He sat up just in time to meet a hard punch to his face by a red Shelby.

"Gu-hah!"

Saliva flew out of his mouth as Humphrey flew back and smashed into a hill. He managed to stumble out and see a red Shelby dashing at him. She obviously looked angry. Humphrey could only guess this was pay back for him disobeying her. However right before she reached him he shouted:

"Kio-Ken times 2!"

when she got to him he disappeared and reappeared right behind her. Before she even had time to react he used his right foreleg to smack her away to the right. There she spun, doing back flips, until she caught herself mid-air. She looked back only to have his shoulder ram into her side. She lost focus and her Kio-kn disburse giving Humphrey and even bigger power advantage...

She couldn't track him with out a level 1 Kio-ken while he was in this stage and she couldn't activate it; because the second she stopped herself from being flung into a rock, by one of his attacks, she would just be hit again and sent flying...

By now dark clouds had formed in the sky as the one sided battle intensified. Kate and Eve just looked on with awe. The only thing they could see were small burst of white and huge shock waves of red to follow right after the white. They were even more surprised when the two landed. Humphrey had a moderate amount of damage on him, probably from when the fight started, where as Shelby looked like she had been jumped by a whole pack of alphas. she had a bloody nose and a bruised face... The 2 warriors just sat there watching each other as the storm raged over head...

Out of now where Shelby shouts "Kio-Ken times 2!" All of the sudden the area starts violently shaking and as she starts chanting "Piiiiiink... Loooooo...tuuuuusss..."

At the same time Humphrey starts chanting "Kaaaaa...meeeee...haaaaa...meeeeee..."

Shelby shouts out "ATTACK!" and Humphrey shouts out:

"HAAAAAAA!" Two beams collide in the middle and everything is turned a dark brown color. Humphrey's beam seems a little weaker than Shelby's Pink Lotus Attack and is slowly loosing ground to it. Humphrey's beam sends memories threw Kate's mind as she remembers the day before he left. It was a bright blue beam, almost white, with dark blue light radiating away from it. Shelby's beam was a hot pink color and had magenta colored light radiating off it. The two continued their power struggle with Humphrey loosing more and more ground by the second... However he had one last trick up his sleeve...

"KIO-KEN TIMES 3!" Humphrey pulls his head back, slightly weakening his beam, before unleashing a massive energy blast that ultimately shattered Shelby's Pink Lotus Attack. The force pushed him onto his hind legs where he barely managed to balance himself. It rushed to her and engulfed her in an swirl of bright blue light...

When everything had settled Humphrey was panting heavily and Shelby knocked out. Humphrey collapsed; but Kate managed to get to him before he hit the ground.

"Hey Kate *Pant* sorry I *Pant* spare with you today. *Pant*"

"It's okay."

"I *Pant* It is?"

"Yeah! Plus I know how you can repay me..."

"*Pant Oh yeah? *Pant* How?"

"Like this." Kate then puled Humphrey into a kiss. Their eyes locked for a second; before Humphrey recovered from the shock and tried to pull away; but Kate's grip was to strong for his weakened state. Eventually Humphrey passed out from lack of oxygen and Kate threw him on her back and walked back to the den where Eve had already taken Shelby too.

"I guess you really are an alpha's alpha Humphrey... You're my alpha..." With that said the screen fades...

* * *

**End of Episode! Make sure to review! Longest chapter I've written in my History of Fan-fiction! Thank you all so much! This chapter was exactly: 5,006 words!**


	5. You'r his What!

**Well! Here's chapter 5 of this story! Not much to say other than review and a quick question! I'm leaving to the reviewed... Do you want to continue without lemons in it or no? I personally don't believe it needs it; but then again I believe a lot of crazy things... Like Nigeria does have princes! The president thing is just a political scam so we don't help the king's get out of exile!... Right?...**

* * *

_**"Humphrey the Legendary Super Wolf"**_

**Chapter 5**

**"_You'r his What?!__"_**

Humphrey begins to stir. He soon wakes up in another comfortable sleeping position. Kate latched onto one arm and Shelby on the other. They had stayed there for about 2 days now. They had an incredible time together. Shelby actually started teaching Kate some techniques and it turns out! Kate's a natural at Kia control. Shelby had recently started teaching Kate the Kio-ken technique and Kate was already catching up to her mastery level...

Humphrey had also began to develop feelings for her again. It's like Kate is a part of him and Shelby another part! He loved them both now; but couldn't find a way to break it to them... One thing was for sure... He didn't have forever and being in a den during Heat with a bunch of females wouldn't go well for the wolf...

Aside from all this nothing has really changed. Eve had already mastered the Kio-Ken times 2; but couldn't go any higher. Ironically enough Eve was on par with Shelby. Even funnier was Kate was strong enough to where she could almost go head to head with Shelby's K-Kx2. Everyone had learned to except Humphrey practicing his K-Kx3 and even cheered him on...

As much as he hated to, he slowly got up. To his surprise he didn't wake them. Even though he was suspicious he woke Eve quietly. At first she was startled; but quickly remembered why he had woke her. In the past few days they had found out that Jate had the same birthday as Shelby! How convenient right?

They got up, being as quiet as possible, and made their way out of the den where the dashed off to complete assigned tasks. Eve had been charged with decorating and keeping the girls destructed while Humphrey got the activities and food together. He quickly brought down 2 caribou and brought them back using flight. When he brought them inside he saw Eve using berries and various different mixtures to paint the den walls. Pink and gold for Kate and pink and White for Shelby...

Humphrey quickly exited, so he wouldn't wake them, and began setting everything up. First they were gonna have a grand breakfast! Then they would go on a scavenge hunt to find his gift! This should give him enough time to finish the present. The scavenge hunt would eventually lead to a beautiful area. It has a miniature waterfall, at the far end from the entrance, a small pond, with in the waterfall cove area, a small spot of dry land. It also had a beautiful sunset. Something Humphrey knew they both would like...

Nut that's not was special about this area. Nope, not at all! What was special was Humphrey's present! It was a huge mosaic in the wall of the cove! He had carved into the wall an image of Kate, him, Shelby, and Eve with some fancy trim and borders he had to finish. Humphrey immediately got to work and continued for about 3 ours until he figured they'd woken up. He stepped back and admired his work. He had finished a week long project in just 3 days. He smiled to himself before he decided to head back. He'd go with them and act like he didn't know it was here. Then he would magically stumble upon it! He was on a elevated ledge so he could reach the further up on the carving when he suddenly was pushed off the ledge! Humphrey landed in the water with a huge splash. He nearly drowned! He managed to pull himself onto the bank of the pond. His body stung like hell from the impact and he was coughing up excess water in his lungs. He looked up and saw a black wolf with a white under belly like him, only his mane was longer and more untamed, and he had green paint around his left eye. He was also extremely fit and muscular physic. He was grinning darkly at Humphrey. He leaned down and said:

"Well, well, well...If you haven't gotten stronger... But I guess you'll still always be my baby brother!"

"What?!" Was all Humphrey could say before his world turned black...

* * *

Shelby woke up and immediately grasped for Humphrey. Only to find he wasn't there anymore. She opened one eye only to see Kate still asleep. She sat up yawning. She looked around the cave as Kate also did the same thing she did when she woke. She noticed the walls were decorated, half way, in her favorite colors. The other half was Kate's favorite colors. She smiled as Kate did the same intake she did. Both of them got up and saw there were 2 caribou in the center of the den.

"Wow, Humphrey got us each our own caribou..." said Kate.

She and Shelby wasted no time and dug in to it. They ate about half of it before Kate stopped and said "I'mma stop. Gotta maintain my figure." Shelby kept on eating "Aren't you the least bit worried about getting fat?"

"Nope *chomp* me and Humphrey *Chew* have *Swallow* extremely fast metabolisms." She finished taking in another bite. "...But I suppose you do have a point" Shelby swallowed one more time before saying "Come on! Let's go see if Humphrey has our present outside!"

Kate and Shelby walked outside and were greeted by a Eve. "Hey mom!" Said Kate.

"Hello Eve." Said Shelby. Eve just nodded in return.

"Mom do you know where Humphrey is? I'm dieing to know what he got us."

"Well, I'm actually not sure. He to just follow the instructions and we'll find him and the present..."

With that said they all looked at the note in the dirt and it read:

_Dear Kate, Shelby, and Eve!_

_This is Humphrey, as you have already guessed, and you have to go threw a scavenge hunt to find me and you'r present! The first clue is distant; but is where first sight, after 7 days, accured! There will be another note there upon arrival; as well as another piece to solve where I am! Good Luck!_

"Well that's just great!" said Shelby "We don't even know where first sight accured!"

"First... sight..." was all Kate mumbled. Ding! Light bulb! "Hey, when we first saw him and tracked him here!"

"Oh yeah! he was gone for a week! 7 days!" agreed Eve.

Kate sprinted off towards the location with Shelby and Eve following. It took a good 6 minutes to get there. When they got there they looked around for and clues. All they found though was a huge stone slab in he center of the small field. Eve got an idea and lifted the stone and found Humphrey's 2nd message for them. It read:

_Dear Kate, Shelby, and Eve!_

_So you managed to find the 2nd message! Good going for a bunch of alphas! No offence intended. The hint is what you just moved... Yeah... Anyways the next location is where strengths where tested and an experimental technique was used to emerge victorious! To find it you must travel back 3 days in time... Can you guess where it is?_

Once again they were stumped. They didn't know whether it was Humphrey forgetting they weren't omegas like him, or whether he enjoyed torturing them with these riddles; but it sure sucked having him do this. Shelby and Kate were kinda annoyed they had to do so many tasks just to get a simple present...

"So... This makes no sense... Not unless you have a technique to reveres time... Wait... do you?" Asked Kate.

"No... not that I know of..." Answered Eve.

Now it was Shelby's turn to think... "3 days in the past... experimental technique... victorious... Got it!"

"Really? Where?" asked Kate.

"The field! When me and Humphrey had the beam clash and he used his "experimental" Kio-Ken times 3 technique to beat me!"

It all clicked in their head as the bolted for the field. When they got there they saw nothing; but craters and shattered trees and rocks...

"Hey Shelby!" said Kate.

"Yeah, Kate?"

"How well do you know this field?" asked Kate.

"Like my own tail...Why?"

"Would you be able to tell if anything was out of place?" asked Kate; completely ignoring Shelby's question.

"Yeah."

"Can you look for anything out of place?"

"Sure... I guess..."

Shelby started to scan the field. She looked at everything carefully. It took a good 5 minutes of searching before she noticed something off. She looked closer and found out there was a hollowed log on top of the hill where Shelby had punched Humphrey into; before he started beating her... They all ran to hill and Shelby pulled out a slab of wood that had Humphrey's 3rd letter written on it. It was written in berry juice and at the top were carvings of their names in it. It read...

_Dear everyone!_

_Congratulations__! You found the final note! Well the final hint is the carvings at the top of this letter! Now all you have to do is go back to the den, go behind it, and follow my scent trail I left for you to follow and you should be there in no time! Until you see you'r present!_

"Wait, what? You mean we didn't have to do this the whole time? We could've just gone behind the den and followed his scent?! Unbelievable!" Shouted Shelby.

They all raced back to the den and found the scent trail he was talking about. They hadn't noticed it earlier; because Humphrey's scent was all over the den and they were just to excited to notice it then. They followed the scent trail and found a beautiful scene. (The one described earlier.)

"It's beautiful..." Was all Shelby said...

They all explored and found the mosaic he had been working on. "Wow... Humphrey did this? It's amazing..." The carvings had captured every little detail of them. Kate was on top of a carved rock looking around, Shelby was sitting on a train howling, Eve was next to another wolf resembling Winston, though she was the more focused on one of her and the other wolf, and finally in the center it read "Happy Birthday".

"Hey guys? Where's Humphrey? His scent just ends here..."

They all looked around; but couldn't find him anywhere. They started sniffing and found his scent was strongest by the bank where there were drag marks and the scent of another wolf.

"There's only one group of wolves I know that would be able to knock Humphrey out and kidnap him besides us... But the only kidnap if there's a train in route-"BOOOOOOOON! Went a train's horn...

They all looked up in fear and raced towards the tracks. They saw a wolf jump in with another on it's back. The immediately followed suite and jumped in maybe 3 train cars back. Far enough to where they won't notice them; but not to far so they won't see if they got off...

* * *

**(Huge a*s time skip)**

The mystery wolf jumps off after he reads a sign that says "Welcome to Jasper Park!" He looks around, making sure the cost is clear, before advancing with his hostage. He carried him to the feeding grounds where he intended to make and example. He dumped Humphrey off his back and he groaned in response.

"Ugh where am I?" asked Humphrey as he looked around shielding his eyes from the sunlight.

"Wake up!"

"Okay, okay sheesh..." replied Humphrey sitting up.

"What are you doing Spine?"

"Spine?"

"Yes, you'r name! What have you got amnesia or some thing?!"

"Ugh... Not that I know..."

"Okay then... Now mind telling me why this pack is still breathing?!"

"Woah, woah, woah! What are you talking about?"

"Come on Spine! This is no time to be playing around! Why haven't you wiped out this pack?!"

Humphrey gave him a strange look before saying "Look, why do you keep calling me Spine? and what do you mean wipe out this pack?! That's impossible!"

"... Did you hit you'r head when you were little?"

"Um yeah... They found me barely alive with a concussion..."

"Ah... I see... You completely forgot why you were sent here... You'r true name is Spine, you're a spitting image of our father, you'r from a pack called the Saiyens, and you sent here to kill every wolf in this valley so we could sell it at a profitable price!"

* * *

"What!" Said Kate and Eve.

"I knew it! He looked familiar; because he was his younger brother! His father trained me to fight! He was meant to be an alpha!" said Shelby.

"Wait how do you know?" they replied in unison.

"Well I ran away from that pack... and how I know is they always made their alphas do high level missions from a young age... But since he hit his head he forgot all about his powers..." said Shelby.

* * *

"What?!" Shouted Humphrey. He was completely shocked by what his supposed brother told him. "You're... You're insane..."

"No... It's just business... You see me and Nap and our leader V recently had our pack healer run away... Even with the 3 of us it's not going to be an easy fight... But with you on our side the resistance should be little to none..." He said with a dark smile.

"Wait... You want me to help you... Capture Shelby and help you kill off the United Pack?"

"Oh so you know her? Even easier to kill her!"

"YOU'RE INSANE!"

"Eh?"

"You think I'm gonna turn on my friends for you?! My names Humphrey not Spine! and I think it's pretty fucked up I was left to fend for myself! I'll never join you!"

"Spine! Think about what you're saying! you may have a power level of 900; but you're still no match you older brother! My power level is 1800!"

"Oh yeah? Well she taught me a little technique! Kio-ken!" Humphrey's power increased to 1450!

"Phhh! Even with that little increase I could crush you!"

"Bring it!"

With that they jumped towards each other. Shock waves echoed threw out the entire grounds. Piles of bones shot up into the sky as their clashes made immense shock waves. The packed had gathered around; but were confused when all they saw were shock waves of red and yellow. Only Kate, Shelby and Eve could follow the fight...

Eventually they broke apart from each other, battered and bruised. Humphrey had huge bruises and his muscular arms a black eye and a gash across his chest. Rad had maybe a few scratches on his chest and arms.

"Gice up now little brother! Unless you want innocents to die!" With that said he raised a paw and pointed the bottom of it to a crowd bystanders.

"Kio-ken times 2!"

"Eh?"

Slam! Humphrey's shoulder impacted with Rad's face forcing him to stagger back. He growled before attacking. They traded blows before they stopped. Humphrey's was on the bottom and his older brother was on top pinning him.

"Any last words?"

"Special Beam cannon!"

"Eh?"

A yellowish beam flew clear out of no where and Rad narrowly dodged it. "What the?!"

He didn't have time to react when Humphrey grabbed him from behind. Rad started shaking violently. Humphrey was barely holding on. "Quick! Do it again!"

"But Humphrey! It'll kill you!" Shouted Eve. Every just watched either too scared to move or too shocked to do anything.

"When I get out I'm going to break you'r legs and watch as I have fun with every female in the pack, kill all the makes, then once I've had all the fun I can get with the girls end them!"

"DO IT! I CAN'T HOLD HIM MUCH LONGER!"

Eve hesitated for a second before charging it up again. "Special Beam-"

"NO!" Shouted Kate as she went to stop her mom only to be pinned to the ground by Shelby. "What are you doing?!"

"If Rad gets free he'll kill us all and rape us! He enjoys killing off packs! It's a game to him..." Shelby finished with tears in her eyes. She and Kate looked back towards Humphrey right as Eve yelled fire.

The beam hit Rad, tipping threw him and hitting Humphrey in the process And repeating the same thing. They both fell to the ground with a yelp of pain. Shelby and Kate rushed over to Humphrey who was coughing up a little blood.

"Humphrey no! Don't leave me!" Screamed Kate as she saw him gurgle up more blood.

Shelby just sat there crying. It was a threw and threw shot. He wouldn't be surviving...

"Kate... Shelby... There's something I-I need to tell you... *gurgle*... When I first left I hated you Kate... And I'll admit in the time you weren't around I fell in love with Shelby... But when you came around again... *cough* I started getting feelings for you too..."

"Humphrey what are you saying?" Asked Kate and Shelby with tears in their eyes.

"You'r both apart of me I could never replace... Kate... Shelby I love you..." With that he coughed up some more blood before spasming a bit and becoming still with a smile on his face...

"HUMPHREY!" Shouted Kate and Shelby just cried into his fur before lifting her muzzle releasing a long mournful howl... soon everyone had joined in... All of the sudden a cackle was heard and everyone turned to, the still alive, Rad...

"You fools, he, he-*cough* You honestly think this is over?... My comrades have over heard and seen everything telepathically... And when they've seen I've been defeated-*cough*-they'll come to avenge me! You will all die! HAHAHAH-" He was silenced when Eve used her energy to kill him instantly...

"Well looks like this is far from over... Let's bury Hum-what the?!" Kate stopped when his body started fading away. In place of it was a nite and a map. The note read:

_You may bring back Humphrey in due time. Gather all 5 mystic orbs to someone a powerful creature to grant your wish... Your enemies will be here in 1 years time... Train well..._

They then looked at the map and it had the locations of all the the mystic orbs on it... "Well what's are next move?" Asked Shelby

"First we find the mystic orbs and bring Humphrey back! Second... We train to beat the new threat..."

* * *

**Well! Your welcome! Definitely one if my longer chapters! Make sure to review and answer my question!**


	6. Revival and Arrival

**Y.O.L.O.s everyone! It's Sabere Commander here with the next episode!Hope you enjoy this as it is a full episode... Oh and 1 more thing! "A Twist of Fate" will resume production around the 10th! So if you're into that one then ya! If not... Then just enjoy the episode you came to read...**

* * *

**WARNING: This episode may, or may not contain: violence, inappropriate scenes for children under the age of 14, swearing, and other such things. If you are below the age of 14 you are not allowed to read this chapter. Anyone above the age of 14, viewer discretion is advised...**

* * *

**"_Humphrey the Legendary Super Wolf"_**

**Episode 6**

_**"Revival and Arrival"**_

It has been 2 weeks since Humphrey has died and all of Jasper is quiet. Eve, the leader of the United Packs, has taken on the responsibility in teaching the pack about ki and how to use it. So far, to everyone's surprise, the only ones who have been able to use it effectively were: Shaky, Mooch, Salty, Garth, and Lilly. Although Lilly just uses it to heal rather than fight...

Eve was in a training field that had several craters in it. She had Garth, Lilly, Salty, Shaky, and Mooch. Everyone else figured since they had the best abilities with it'd be better off only focusing on their training so they could get even better.

"Alright I want you all to show me the attacks I tasked you with..." Eve said.

She had told them a week ago that she wanted them to develop their own attacks. This way they could improve it and make it so it fit them; rather than just coping another's fighting style...

Mooch was the first to walk up. He had developed 2 attacks in the time he had. The first one took up less energy so he started forming it. A white aura formed around him and it soon centered around one of his paws making it glow raised his paw over his head before shouting "Javelin Spear!" He threw it forward and it struck a bolder causing it to explode. When the dust cleared there was just and ash pile with little explosive damage...

Everyone clapped for him, except for Eve, as she seemed not impressed by his attack. He then decided to pull out all the stops for the next one. He crouched down low to the ground. Electricity started crackling around him slowly making it's way up to his head. His eyes were wide and appeared to be staring at the ground. Then pebbles lifted off the ground as he looked up into the distance... "Omega!... LASER!" He shouted. He closed his eyes and opened his muzzle letting out a massive wave of white ki; effectively destroying a good portion of the forest by them. Most of them clapped while Eve still looked unimpressed. Everyone waited for her judgement and, after thinking for a minute, she nodded her head approvingly...

Next up was Garth. He had, somehow, bulked up even more and was smiling. He looked back at Lilly, who just offered a smile in return. He looked forward and started breathing slowly. Eve was slightly curious to his approach. Most others, including herself, used rage to fuel their attacks. Garth looked up and now a faint red aura flowing off him similar to Humphrey's. He then looked ahead and began focusing it into a orb in front of him. It glowed red with a faded red at the center of the orb. He then shouted "Alpha's Pride!" As a huge red beam blasted towards the tree line. Everything had a red hue to it before it hit, causing everything to flash white, before dimming down and revealing the waste land left after the attack...

Everyone stared at the destruction. Eve was moderately impressed he had gotten this good; considering his main problem was controlling his ki. Now he smiled before turning back to the all ready obliterated area. He closed his eyes and just listened... he jumped into the sky and shouted "Superior Barrier!" And a thin magnetic barrier formed a bubble around him. It wasn't all the visible since it was a dark red; however, when he came crashing down at the ground the floor shook. When everyone went to the crater it was black from the energy incinerating it...

Eve was even more impressed now. Not only had he created a powerful energy attack and used it with out draining himself; but he also managed to create a barrier that can deflect and even destroy outside objects heading towards them. Everyone looked at Garth as he came out of the crater. He was a little winded; but he was alright for the most part...

Now it was Salty's turn to show off his attacks. Salty walked away and turned around. The others just encouraged him. He sighed and walked a little further. He looked around and began charging up his aura and when it was at it's peak, about 3 feet above his arched back, he filled the area with a massive white light. It blinded everything. When the light died down what they saw shocked them. He had silver fur with a white under belly, think Balto's pattern, and his main was continuously flowing upward as if he was under water. The craziest part was a had a gold/silver-ish aura. He turned back towards them and smiled before looking back at another, none-decimated, tree line and shouted "Blue-Buster Hurricane!"

What followed next shocked everyone, even Eve... His ki aura shot up wrapping him in blinding white light as light-blue electricity crackled off of it. It shot high into the sky before it all started to pool at a point in front of his snout. It formed a orb about the size of a therapy ball. He then forced it forward where it quickly zipped forward flatting the land in front of him. It was all scorched black with no trees or grass there. Everyone went to congratulate Salty only to find him breathing hard and the fall down unconscious...

Eve looked around and was surprised. The entire training field she had found was destroyed. She sighed before cursing her luck. It was good that Jasper had string protectors; but at this rate there wouldn't be much left of it by the time the Saiyen Pack arrives...

"Well that was good training today!" Shouted Eve charismatic-ally.

"Wait what?! We didn't even get a shot!" Complained Shaky. He had a couple of new techniques he wanted to try.

"sorry; but are training field is... in disrepair... You'll just have to wait..." Replied Eve.

They all gave a heavy groan; before walking off. Then Eve gave a sigh of relief. "They're catching up to me now..." She thought as she headed back to the head Alpha den to see how Winston was...

* * *

**With Kate and Shelby**

It had been a week since Shelby and Kate had set out to find the 5 mystic orbs. So far they've collected 4/5. Now as they're sleeping Shelby begins to stir from her sleep. They're in a cave on the side of a mountain. The last orb should be in a cave on this mountain. So far they've come up with diddly squat!

Shelby work up to hearing moaning. She looked around the cave only to see Kate lying on her back. Then it clicked that it was Kate; but why was she moaning?

"Oh... Yeah... Humphrey!..." Kate moaned

"Ooooooh, one of those kinda dreams..." Shelby thought. She then started to smell a sweet scent in the den. "Uh oh. Best wake her before she gets too excited!" Shelby thought again.

She walked over a positioned her paw over her muzzle. After about 7 seconds Kate shot straight into the air, literally jumping a few feet into the air. "Aaaah!" She looked around only to see a snickering Shelby. She glared at her before demanding:

"What was that for!?"

Shelby could only snicker before regaining enough control to point towards her lower region. After a confused look plastered it's self on her face; Her eyes widened and she blushed. "What happened?!" she shouted as she ran to a river to clean up.

"I think you got a little to excited thinking about Humphrey while sleeping!" Shelby retorted.

* * *

**With Humphrey in the After Life**

Humphrey was doing some rapid sprints across a small little stretch of land. A blue wolf, and a brown one were watching him. Humphrey was on his 5 lap around the small little land mass and he wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"Hmmmm... Just as I thought... he's adapting quiet well to the training..." The blue wolf said to himself. For some reason Humphrey stops right in front of him. "Um, Humphrey? Why'd you stop?"

"I was getting pretty hungry, so i thought I'd ask if we can have our lunch break!"

"Okay, since you've been progressing so well the last couple days, I'll let you have a break..."

"Cool."

The 3 walked into a big, high-tech, den; which looked like it could fit 30 wolves. Once inside the blue wolf dragged out a caribou and some birds. The brown wolf next to them grabbed the bird and ran off; leaving just Humphrey in the den with the blue wolf.

"You know... I never caught you'r name..."

"Oh, just call me, K.K."

"Okay!"

"So Humphrey... If I may ask, why are you up here?"

"Oh! Well, you see, I ran away from my pack and met a girl who taught me about ki. While I was there some wolf, claiming to be my brother, kidnapped me and took me to Jasper; where I lived before I ran away. After some struggling I had to sacrifice myself to save Jasper and my friends from what he was planning to do to them..."

"I see... but why come here and not heaven?"

"Well you see... My brother said he had a telepathic link to the rest of his pack... the saiyen pack... Now they're heading to Jasper... probably to kill them... So I came here hoping you could train me. After all you're supposed to be a great fighter right?"

"Indeed I am... But may I ask how you plan on getting back?"

"Well for a small amount of time I saw them and what the were doing; before I passed into this world. There's these things called mystic orbs-"

"Ah those! I forgot about them! Ye, and I assume they're planning on using those to bring you back?"

"Well, yes..."

"Good! Now before anything happens! You cannot be wished back-"

"WHAT?!"

"LET ME FINISH!... You cannot be wished back if you died a natural death. Old age is what I mean by that. And you cannot get a wish beyond the orbs creator's power. So o wishing them away okay?"

Humphrey nodded his head in understanding. Before allowing him to continue on about the mystic orbs...

* * *

**With the Saiyens**

A Black wolf, with a cream colored belly, and red paint around his left eye was sitting down eating, what looked like, a bears arm. He also had his main spiked up so it looked like a flame. He was chewing it when he caught something in his mouth ans spit it out. He took another bite before speaking...

"So *Chew, chew* Nap *Chew, chew* what do you *Chew, chew* think *Swallow* about them? They could be sold at a high price. Especially since they could fight well. *Cackle* and we'd get a pretty nice profit for that junk of land and how nice it looks..."

Nap finished swallowing his food. He was the same colors except he was a dark blue instead of black. He also had almost no main. Which was a weird feature for a wolf his age. He was obviously a year older then V; but he followed him around and did what ever he would say.

"Well, I think, we should scavenge the area first. There's rumors of these things called the mystic orbs. They can, supposedly, grant you anything. Money, power, she-wolves-"

"Nap! May I remind you why we're here? We need to finish what that moron, Spike, couldn't and wipe out that pack. Even more so, we need to to have a chat with Shelby. If she is to birth the heirs of the pack; we can not allow for such behavior..." V snapped.

"Yes, understood V, I got carried away..."

"Just don't let it happen again Nap." V said, with an annoyed tone, as he took another bite of his food.

The two sat in silence before V finished his bite and said "Come on Nap. Nothing to do here anyway... Plus there's a pack that needs slaughtering..." V finished with a evil smile.

"Yeah, okay."

With that said the walk a few paw steps away and took to the sky...

* * *

**Back with Kate and Shelby**

After the incident Kate got washed up and they continued their search for another hour or so. Finally they decided to take a break and head back into the cave they spent the night in. As they approached Shelby decided to ask about Kate's dream.

"Sooo... What did you dream about?" Shelby asked wanting to know the details.

Kate blushed as she replied: "I'm sure you already know..."

Shelby smiled before she decided to ask "So how big was he in you'r dream?"

Kate's whole face would've been red from embarrassment if it had not been for her fur. "Well... um... 8... in..."

"Woah..."

"What? It's not that important. It was just a dream-"

"Huh? I was talking about the cave. I was just messing with you on that other thing." Shelby said as she hurried in.

"Oh..." Kate stared at the cave and it was glowing blue. "That is woah... Hey it's probably another orb!" Kate finished as she ran towards it. She got to a small crevice, where the light originated from, before it was to dark to notice. Now it was easy to spot. She quickly pulled it out and smiled at Shelby.

"Now let's hurry and get our Humphrey home!" Kate said with a smile as she put it into a make shift satchel around Shelby. With that they bolted out the door to deliver the good news and wish Humphrey back...

* * *

**Back with Humphrey in Other World**

Humphrey was doing some 2 paw log squats, like a vertical push up only his tail is hold the log, and is at 45 with minor difficulty. The brown wolf, dubbed, bubbles, for his silly attitude, was steady couching him. Or at least it seemed like it. In reality he was making harder for Humphrey to concentrate, he wanted him to stop; but just couldn't find a way to not sound mean while doing it.

Over in the distance K.K. looked like he was concentrating on something. He smiled a little before saying to his self "Ah! Just as I thought!"

Humphrey, since he's undergone intense training, picked up what he said and asked about it. "Hey! K.K.! What was just as you thought?!"

"K.K. smiled before turning, trotting over to him, and saying "You'r girl friends have found the last mystic orb! you should be wished back to life in no time!"

"Really?! That's great!"

"Now, Humphrey before you go! Make sure you only use that attack I gave you if you have no other choices. It takes a long time to create and it would leave you wide open for attack. It is also very draining and saps away you'r power... Welp good luck ma boy!"

"Wait how do I know if I'm alive or not?"

"You'r halo disappears. Duuuh... Now get going! Before you'r too late!"

"Okay thanks a bunch K.K.! See ya later!" Humphrey said as he ran and launched himself into the air.

"Hopefully not Humphrey... Hopefully not..." K.K. thought. Just then bubbles popped out of no where and started complaining he was hungry. K.K. smiled before walking inside with him to get something to eat...

* * *

**Back in the United Packs Borders**

Eve and Winston had sat looking out over the pack. It was nice to see everything working in harmony. Unfortunately they had to always be on guard now seeing as the Saiyen wolves could attack any day. Eve sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. He laid his head on her head. Proud of what's become of the pack. Alas this was not forever as they soon saw two familiar figures in the distance approaching. It was Kate and Shelby!

"Mom! Dad!" Kate shouted as she ran up to them giving them a hug.

"Kate, honey! How was you'r trip?" asked Eve.

"It was great mom. Me and Shelby became good friends over the week and we even managed to get all 5 of the Mystic Orbs!"

Shelby opened the make shift satchel; showing 5 blue orbs with dark blue paw prints in them. eve and Winston gasped at what they saw. The orbs looked amazing. All of the sudden the ground shook and a huge shock wave went off near the feeding grounds.

"Wow... They've sure gotten stronger..." Kate said.

"Those can't be them... I called training off early today..." Eve's eyes went wide and she quickly said "Listen Kate! They're here! Do what ever you have to do to get Humphrey back and fast! Me and the other will hold them off!"

"Okay mom..."

Eve ran off to see where they landed. When she got there she was horrified. the entire area had been leveled. She looked up just in time to see a large, bulky, navy-blue and creamed colored wolf, with blue paint over his left eye. Next to him in the sky was a smaller wolf. Same fur pattern, only he was black instead of navy-blue, same build type, and he had red paint over his left eye.

"Awww... Do you think I went a little to ruff on them V?" Nap asked while the one Eve assumed to be V just chuckled.

"Don't get to carried away Nap. We still have to find the girl. She won't be much use to us dead, now would she?" He said amused by the amount of death Nap just caused.

"Hey! You!" Everyone turned to see three grey colored wolves standing proud and unafraid.

Eve recognized them as Shaky, Salty, and Mooch. Eve new it was good thing she didn't teach them to sense power other wise they'd probably be hiding. "Yeah? What do you weaklings want?" answered Nap.

"We want you to stop attacking our pack!" answered another wolf.

This time Garth and Lilly stepped out."Wow... Looks like this pack can produce some decent cannon fodder, eh, V?"

V just growled in annoyance. "Don't be so idiotic Nap! The only reason they're this strong is because they've been trained by the female! If we were serious we'd just wipe the floor with them then destroy what remained..."

"I wouldn't be so cocky... Let's put you'r claim to the test... Both of you... versus all of us..."

Both V and Nap looked like they could've had a heart attack from laughing so hard. "Damn it Garth! Some times you'r ego's to big for you'r own good..." Eve thought.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha... Nap-aha!- take care of them... All of them..." V said after getting control again.

"Really V? You must be feeling generous today!" Nap said with excitement.

"Don't be stupid! They're not worth my time! Dispose of this... trash..." With that V flicked his wrist towards them, as he turned away, and Nap smiled.

"Okay... HERE WE GOOOOO!" Nap said as he charged them!...

* * *

**Hello everyone! Just a heads up everyone! We are coming to a close on Season 1 of HLSW! Next episode! We see how well the wolves of Jasper fair in the fight against Nap and V! Humphrey returns too! Also some one wanted me to post these so I will. Here's the current power readings for everyone in Jasper;these are their resting levels. Not their full power levels:**

_**Salty: 1000**_

_**Salty Transformed: 2000**_

_**Mooch: 1350**_

_**Shaky:1100**_

_**Eve: 2800**_

_**Garth: 2500**_

_**Lilly: 900**_

_**Nap: 3000**_

_**V: 7800**_

* * *

**Well! Like I said Those are the power readings for everyone _in __Jasper_Muhahahahaha! Until next time! _Sabere Commander _OUT!  
**


	7. Outclassed

**Here's episode seven, and boy when I tell you you'll like this episode, you'll like this episode! Make sure to leave a review as a huge fight scene's gonna take place... There's only 3 episodes left! That's right just 3. Episode better than it's predecessor; Enjoy!...**

* * *

**WARNING:**

**You are reading a M rated story. This episode may or may not contain: graphic violence, mature content, drug reference, inappropriate scenes for those under the age of 14. If you are above the age of 14 please note that you continue on you'r own risk. Viewer discretion is advised...**

* * *

_**"Humphrey the Legendary Super Wolf"**_

**Episode 7**

_**"Outclassed"**_

Before anyone could react Nap was down in a flash. He punched Garth sending him into a mountain. He smirked and was about to laugh when he was engulfed in smoke and bright lights. Everyone looked to see where the ki blasts originated from and saw the 3 omegas standing there panting.

Shaky, believing they had brought one of the saiyens down, said "I think we got him-"

"Ha! I gotta hand it to you. You did manage to _scratch _the paint of the reader! However, you'r gonna need a better attack to bring me down..." Nap dashed down, using his ki to speed himself up, and socked Shaky. The force cause Shaky to cough up some spit. He then, with the speed of a sonic boom, smashed threw a bunch of trees before rolling to a halt. He shakily stood up, no pun intended, and stared back at Nap. Who just chuckled in response. "Ha, ha, ha! hey V looks like they got some spunk in them!"

"Damn it! With one punch he immobilized me!" Shaky thought as he was, you guessed it, shaking.

"Well... this had been fun and all. But you'r kinda boring... Good bye!" Shouted Nap as he flew towards him.

"Move damn it! Move!" Shaky thought; But Shaky couldn't and was sent flying threw more trees. He shakily stood up and saw Nap was about 30-40 paw steps away from him. Nap grind and launched himself at him, only to be smacked down, creating a dust cloud. "What the hell?"

Shaky looked up just in time to see Garth floating in the air. He was smiling wildly. The smile grew when Nap climbed out of the crater shaking himself off. "You'r going to pay for that kid!" Nap shouted angrily at Garth.

Garth disappeared and reappeared behind him; smacking him with his tail in the process. Nap was sent flying back as the result and Garth chased after him. Garth the spun, mid-air, to his left and used his left paw to smash Nap into the Earth. He flew straight up and began charging a ki blast. He glowed red as his aura burst to life. "ALPHA'S!"

V eyes went wide when he read what the reading was and shouted to his ally: "Nap intercept the beam now!"

"Pri-" Garth didn't get to finish his attack as Nap appeared in front of him and punched him in his face. This was followed by him spinning right and using his tail to whip Garth to the forest floor. There Garth stood up and saw him charging his attack.

"Gauntlet!..." A black aura appeared around him. "Can-"

"-Destructo Disk!" a thin yellow disk flew past Nap.

"Ha ya missed me!-Gah!" Nap coughed up blood. He then looked down at his tail and went wide eyed. His tail was missing at it's base! "Agh! My tail!... You, you cut off my tail!"

Nap was too busy worrying about his tail to notice Shaky had another one charged up and threw it at him. V growled and teleported to Nap's side and shot a powerful ki blast destroying it. Nap didn't even get time to register what happened when he was smashed into the ground. It was Garth and he was back in full force. He was down beside Nap in a flash and slide kicked Nap. He started skidding across the dirt floor, when the entire area got lit up in red lights. when the dust had settled Nap was standing there. His reader paint completely gone. Now he was just glaring, menacingly, at Garth.

"Hey Kid!... That's not nice... You destroyed my reader... Now I have to teach you not to break other people's stuff... Nothing personal."

Everyone, except V, gave him a weird look. That is until he disappeared and reappeared behind Garth; giving him a hard elbow to the ground below. Garth managed to stop himself from hitting the ground just in time. Nap sped down and twist smacked (A/N when they spin and use their hind legs to smack one away from them) Garth back into the air. Garth barely recovered before Nap head butted him back down. This time he was too stunned to stop and smashed into the ground below. He managed to stand up from the dust and coughed some. He'd taken beatings before; but this was on a whole other level. His body begged him to stop and stay down; but he's an alpha and responsibilities com first right?

With that moral in mind Garth dashed back up to meet him in combat again. Only problem was he didn't control his speed and Nap side stepped and kneed him in the gut; effectively knocking all the air out of Garth's lungs. Garth hung there for a minute trying to regain his breathe when Nap brought a hard elbow down on his back. Normally Garth would've plummeted to the ground. However Nap kept Garth mid-air by hitting him from various directions with the force keeping him up. Garth let out yelps of pain with every hit...

Lilly, not being able to see Garth hurt like this, charged up to help him. As she got near Nap sensed her and drove a hard elbow into Garth's back. "AAAAAAAH!" Garth yelped as he rocketed down to the Earth below. He lost consciousness on his way down.

Lilly went to charge directions, so she can catch Garth, but was stopped as Nap appeared in her path. "Hey cutie! How's about you kiss a real wolf?"

"Ew! Get away!" Lilly shot her signature move 'Moon Light Blast' at him. It's a high precision silver beam that accts much like a scalpel... It scraped his groin area...

"AGH! You little bitch!" Nap said clutching his no neutered groin. "You'll pay for THAT!" Nap shot towards her and smacked her down towards the ground. She collided with the rock and stood up, limbs shaking ,as she stumbled over to Garth. Nap intercepted her half way and pinned her on the ground from behind.

Garth seeing him hurting her became enraged as his aura burst out! "Raaaaaaah!" he dashed towards Nap before he could respond and socked him into the sky. There he teleported behind him and elbowed him in the back. Garth spun around and elbowed him in the gut. He completed the spin and rapped his tail around Nap's neck as he continued punching him in his ribs. After the 5th punch Nap grabbed one of Garth's punches and twisted. What followed next was a gross splintering followed by a disgusting snap sound; finished off with a gut wrenching shatter of his arm bone. Before Garth could scream, Nap socked him in is face silencing him as he lost consciousness for a few seconds. When Garth hit the ground he awoke in a immeasurable amount of pain; but he manage to stifle it into grunts and groans.

Nap saw the two love birds were close so he decided to have a little fun for all the trouble they out him threw. He flew down and kicked Garth in between the legs. Causing him to let out a sharp yelp. He then went to Lilly and flipped her over. He pressed his paw on her chest and slowly began to crush her lungs. She screamed out in pain and Garth could only stand by and watch. Helpless from the side lines. All of the sudden 3 bodies were dropped before Nap. It was Salty, Shaky, and Mooch! V took the liberty of knocking them unconscious so they could just kill them all and be done with this place. Nap just smiled; bu his smile turned of a look of confusion when they heard growling.

The both turned to see Eve emerging from the shadows. She eyes both of them and instantly lunged at Nap. He was caught off guard by her speed and had his throat ripped out. He fell to the floor wide eyed and looked at V pleadingly. Finally V gave in and took him by the scruff of his neck. What happened next shocked everyone as V threw him into the sky. Nap was silent other than some gurgles too quiet to be heard by anyone.

"I have no use for a wolf who can't fight!" V shouted. A Small ball a white appeared on his tail and he threw it at him, mid-air, vaporizing him instantly...

He turned and smiled at Eve. What he did not only shocked, the barely conscious, Lilly and Garth; but it also shocked Eve. He just killed his own partner! What kind of a psycho was he?! "Very well done. I was beginning to think there wasn't anything but common trash here. Since you managed to kill Nap I will reward you by facing a true Saiyen Pack: Elite Alpha!"

Eve's eyes went wide at what he just said. Was he making it all up to scare her? If so it was working. Elite alphas were things of myth and legend. They required special training to make them. The details to their training were lost a long time ago, so there haven't been any since...

He only grinned as he charged up some of his power. It was clear there was no competition between eve and him. He wasn't even flexing or making an effort like Nap had before. He looked like it was funny to him! She sighed as she powered up to her max. It wasn't going to be easy; but then two very familiar energy signatures popped up and arrived coming to her aid. It was Kate and Shelby! It was the show down that would decided the fate of Jasper Park. If they didn't hold him off until Humphrey arrives then it would be all over. Now they both charged up to their max and stood ready by Eve...

"well this is interesting..." was all V said...

**FIGHT!**

* * *

**Well there's the chapter you'v been waiting for! It was short! I know! but the action made up for it right? Here's the power scale for those of you that care to know the odds and all...**

**POWER READINGS:**

**_Garth Full Power: 3400_  
**

**_Garth Enraged: 4000_**

**_Shaky Full Power: 2100_**

**_Lilly: 1200_**

**_Nap: 4500_**

**_Nap Full Power: 5000_**

**_Eve: 3000_**

**_Eve Full Power: 5000_**

**_Eve Enraged: 6000_**

**_Kate: 4000_**

**_Kate Full Power: 6500_**

**_Shelby: 5000_**

**_Shelby Full Power: 7000_**

**_V: 8000_**

**_V Raised Level: 16000_**


	8. Clash of the Titans!

**Hello everyone! ****_Sabere Commander _****here with episode 8 of Humphrey the Legendary Super Wolf! I have to say thank you for the support honestly! I can't thank you enough. We are coming to a close on Season 1 of Humphrey the Legendary Super wolf. My original plans were to stop updating, in between seasons, then continue it. However now, I've decided each season will be separate! I want you to vote in you'r comments. Do you want a second season or no? With out any further a due! Let's get right into this episode of! H! L! S! W!**

* * *

**WARNING: This episode is rated M, for mature. It may, or may not, contain: Intense violence, Drug abuse, Partial ****nudity, Sexual themes, and/or Harsh language. A minimum age of 14 is required to continue reading this story. If you are above the age of 14 please note that you are aware of what this chapter may, or may not, contain. Viewer discretion is advised...**

* * *

_**Humphrey the Legendary Super Wolf**_

**Episode 8**

**"_Clash of the Titans__"_**

In the small clearing 4 wolves stood. Each had a different aura radiating off of them. 3 were females and 1 was a male. The one guy had purple translucent, almost non-existent, flames coming off him. The tan wolf had a white aura coming off her. The faded tan one had a red aura coming off her and the last's was also white. The male smirked before shouting to them.

"There's no way you can win. You might as well give up now or die!" All of the sudden the 3rd wolf disappeared from sight. However V, the male, moved his left paw up with ease and blocked her attack. "Boring... Please tell me this is not you'r best."

"It's not. It was a distraction."

V cackled, confusing her, until he lifted up his tail and caught Kate's attack as well. Both went wide eyed as he continued cackling. He stopped and smirked as his aura spiked and sent them flying. "Well this is disappoint-" He was cut off when a paw rammed into his face and he was sent flying backwards. He stopped a few paw steps later and stared at his assaulter. His blood boiled when he saw it was Eve who had landed a hit on him. "Gr... t-hurrr..." He growled in frustration. When Eve smirked he lost hiss cool and shouted: "Filthy, low class, trash!... Raaaaaah!"

He dashed at her with speed none of them could comprehend and used his tail to smack her away. He then chased after her and twist smacked her into the ground. He shot up into the air and threw a volley of purple projectiles at her. The purple blasts light up the sky from it's dark black appearance. (A/N The sky remains dark up to 5 hours after the wish.) When he was finished he smiled at the destruction. He lowered himself to the ground and waited. Kate and Shelby just stared.

He had taken Eve out in such a short-"Look!" Shouted Kate.

The rocks started moving and Eve stood up, a little beaten, and threw the ruble off of her. Kate and Shelby dashed over to her and got there just in time as she spat up blood. She was shaking and had trouble standing on her own. "Let me go... I can still fight-"

"No you can't mom... Leave it to me and Shelby... Just go and have Lilly heal you with Garth and her."

Eve looked at her daughter still worried; but eventually gave in. She was in no shape to fight and most certainly couldn't hold her own against V. She, begrudgingly, limped away towards her daughter and her mate...

Kate turned back towards V. He was smirking the whole time. "Well... No that the riff-raft is out of the way; let's see how well you both fair against me..."

"You'll pay for hurting her..." Was all she said. she then looked towards Shelby and nodded.

They smirked and shouted in unison. "Kio-Ken times 2!

A red aura burst out around them. V's reader paint glowed a bright blue and he glanced towards it. His eyes widened when he saw their increase. "What the? That's not possible!"

Then both the girls charged him. V, using his quick reflexes, managed to dodge their initial attacks. They both pressed on the attack making it near impossible to get a hit off. Every time he'd attack he'd get hit. So he stayed on the defensive blocking most of the attacks; with the occasional punch or tail smack getting through. After a while he had had enough of the fight and shouted:

"Enough! Play time is over!"

His energy sky rocketed and he blew them away with the sheer force of his energy. When he stopped he had purple static shooting across his body and he was grinning evilly. He dashed forward and disappeared. Right when he disappeared Shelby was sent flying. Kate only turned in time to be sent flying the same direction. She managed to spin; before leveling out. Shelby floated up next to Kate and the prepared for the upcoming onslaught of pain. All of the sudden they heard laughter and turned just as V began his attack. He kept pressing even though he was switching in between Kate and Shelby. All the two could do was block and take hits. They didn't dare retaliate for fear of one of his direct hits could do...

Eventually Kate missed a block and was rocketed back wards by a punch to her cheek. This was enough to distract Shelby long enough for V to bury his paw in her gut. She gasped for breath when V pulled out. He then leaped up, spun, and wiped her towards Kate with his tail. She flew across the field and slammed into the ground next to Kate. She, after a few seconds, got to her paws and watched as V strolled towards them. Kate had also got to her paws and watched helplessly as he strolled towards them. A feeling of dread filled them... How were they going to slow it down? They can barely compete with it at double their power! Kate soon collapsed from the strain of the Kio-ken x2. It was to much for her. Shelby soon felt her body also giving up on her too.

She collapsed on the floor next to Kate panting. V finally reached them and smiled. "Tisk, tisk, tisk... As I thought. You were all bark and no bite... Oh well... I'll make sure to end it quickly for you goldielox. You Shelby? We're gonna have some fun..." His evil grin got even bigger. Shelby just shuttered at his comment.

He raised his paw to Kate's face and a purple orb appeared in it. He was about to blast her when a voice shouted out: "Hey! Step away from my mates!"

V's ears perked up and he turned around. He was unable to fathom who would be stupid enough to challenge him after his display of power. When he turned round he was shocked to see a standing Humphrey. He was serious and didn't show any emotion. V was at a loss for words; when Humphrey spoke up for him. "So, I take it, you'r the one who's been giving me friends all this trouble?"

V recovered from his shock and sneered at him. "Well, didn't think I'd be seeing you anytime soon... What's the occasion?"

"Well I thought i'd come back, save my friends, and teach you a little lesson about messing with other packs territories..."

V looked at his read than scoffed. "Ha! According to my reader you'r only 9,000! Still a mere weakling compared to me! You'r girlfriends are stronger!... Oh well let's end this so I can eat something!"

Humphrey smirked and slipped into his stance. "I couldn't agree more..."

They had a stare down while everyone was by Lilly being healed now. Only Kate and Shelby needed to be healed now. "Is he crazy? He took you guys out like nothing! and Humphrey's just calm like he's not even afraid." Lilly commented.

"Kate, no offence, but I think you'r omega has a screw loose..." Garth said while rotating his left arm. I hurt like hell; but would be alright. Shelby growled at Garth. "What?"

"He's mine too!" She snapped.

"Wait as in-" Lilly was interrupted by Shelby.

"Yes... Me and Kate are sharing him... He's from my pack and Kate loves him; but she made a _mistake__... _" She pointed the last words at Garth. Who just glared in response.

Before anything else could be said eve interrupted and said: "He's not crazy... he's confident... What ever he did shattered his previous limits and allowed him to climb to a whole new level..."

Right after she finished talking it began. The two dashed at each other. All everyone else saw was their after image fade from existence. Then shock waves collided all around them. It was more like Humphrey was in a whole new tier than level. Both sides came to a power struggle in the center and eventually broke apart when no one won.

V smirked and said: "There's no denying it... I'm impressed... a low class Omega-Alpha has managed to hold his own against an Elite-alpha such as my self..."

"Um... what's an Omega-Alpha?" Humphrey asked confused.

V just chuckled before saying: " An Omega-Alpha is you'r rank in our pack! It goes: Omega, Omega-Alpha, Omega-Elite, Beta, Beta-Alpha, Beta-Elite, Alpha, and finally Alpha-Elite... There's rumor of Epsilon rank; but that has been achieved in so long one's unsure if it existed..."

Humphrey was racking his brain to try to understand all of this whole rank thing... It was just the chance V needed and he dashed towards him. Thankfully Humphrey's combat sense had greatly improved so he saw him coming. When V punched all he hit was an after image. Humphrey appeared right behind him and shouted: "Right back at ya!"

Humphrey then swatted him with his tail and chased after him. V caught himself and turned around flicking his tail at Humphrey. All he ended up hitting was an after image. This resulted in V getting Humphrey's two hind legs in his cheek from a different angle. Humphrey spun, so he was facing down and caught himself on the ground before leaping right to avoid a powerful tail smash by V.

"Grrr... Damn it! why can't I hit you! RAAAAHHHH!" Purple ki shot up around V. "We settle this now Omega-Alpha!"

*Begin Playing song: "The Brave Heart Challenges the Strong" from D.B.Z Sound Track collection*

V dashed at Humphrey with unbelievable speed and rammed right into Humphrey. Humphrey flew back; but recovered narrowly missing a bite from V. However V used his tail to smash Humphrey into the ground.

*0:10*

Humphrey managed to flip back wards to avoid a punch. V instantly rammed Humphrey, catching him off guard, and followed with a leg sweep, using his tail, a punch to the left side of his chest, then a punch followed to the right side of his chest, and finally followed with V jumping into the air and spin smacking him away with his tail...

*0:27*

Humphrey planted his right paw into the ground stopping him from flying any further and flicked his left leg right. When he did this he got V by surprise and threw him away a good distance. He got up and dashed after V; who met him half way.

*0:40*

They began to trade blows. Most hits missing their target, some being blocked, and a few landing. V did a tail spin smack; but Humphrey leaped over it. He landed behind him and before V could react he grabbed his tail and flung him into the air.

*0:54*

He followed him up only to be smacked down to the Earth by V's tail spin. V then charged up a purple beam and shouted: "I will not be humiliated by a low class clown! GALICK! GUUUUUUN!"

*1:03*

Humphrey stood up just in time to see V's attack crashing down on Jasper. "Oh crap!" Humphrey instantly shouted: "Kamehameha!" and released a blue beam. The two beams sped towards each other and eventually clashed in the middle. Each beam, violently fluctuating, trying to gain an advantage over the other. Unfortunately, to everyone's horror, the Kamehameha started loosing ground.

*1:20*

"Crap!" Humphrey shouted as the Galick Gun got closer and closer to it's target. "Kio-ken times 2!" All of the sudden Humphrey began to glow red. His beam increased and leveled out to where they both were stuck in the middle...

*1:29*

"Hey Omega!... I've got a little news for ya! I'm not using full power! That's right! Only 40%! Now! Experience the might of a true Alpha Elite warrior! NYAAAAAAAA!" V's beam tripled in size and soon began pushing Humphrey's down with ease...

*1:50*

"No... I can't lose..." Humphrey thought. Then all these different images flashed in his mind from before. when Kate cheated on him... when he found out what they did to Shelby... Now he sees his friends dead... "No! I have to win!"... All of the sudden there was a golden wolf in his mind. it looked like him, except it's main defied gravity, it had big muscles, and he didn't have any pupils... "No... I'll win this... For Kate... Shelby... and all the others of the United Packs!" Humphrey spoke. "I WILL DEFEAT YOU! HYAAAAA"

*2:12*

All of the sudden his fur flashed golden, his muscles became more defined, and his main became spiky and stood up. His aura changed from red to golden an his beam increased it's size by 10 fold. "What?! How can this be!? It's so strong! Where's all this energy coming from!? NYAAAAAOOOOOO!"

*Song ends*

With that V was launched away...

Humphrey, being incredibly sore, walked over to his friends. When he got them he smiled, which they returned, until he fell down. Then Kate and Shelby both rushed to his side and brought him over to Lilly. While they were healing him they began to talk among one another.

"Wow... He's... bigger than I imagined..." said Eve.

"Yeah, everything's so defined..." Said a fascinated Lilly.

"Hey back off! He's ours!" Said Kate; being possessive over you'r mate had it's good times...

"Well come on... His muscles aren't that big" said Garth. (A/N Not what you thought huh? Yeah, get you'r mind outta the gutters ya perverts...)

"Well from his injuries he doesn't look so good... Give me 10 minutes and he should be completely healed..." Lilly said with a positive smile.

"Oh; but I'm afraid you don't have 10 minutes!"

Everyone looked back in horror... There... floating above them... was none other than V!...

* * *

**Well awesome cliff hanger if I do say so my self. Here's there power levels I promised! Make sure to review if you enjoyed this episode!**

**Power Readings:**

**V: 20,000**

**V Angry: 30,000**

**V Enraged: 35,000**

**V 40% Power: 40,000**

**V 100% Power: 100,000**

**Kate: 6,500**

**Kate Enraged: 8,000**

**Kate Kio-Ken x2: 13,000**

**Shelby: 7,000**

**Shelby Kio-Ken x2: 14,000**

**Humphrey: 10,000**

**Humphrey Powered Up: 18,000**

**Humphrey Full Power: 22,000**

**Humphrey Kio-Ken x2: 44,000**

**Humphrey as a Super Wolf: 1,100,000**

**Well it's been fun! Make sure to vote for season 2 if ya want it! Episode 11 will be a special detailing Humphrey's time in K.K.s place and his training there. Until Episode 9 _Sabere Commander _out!**


End file.
